


The Angel of the Family

by LilliannaAnsalla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Season 1, Supportive Angel Character, Supportive Bobby Singer, Wee!chesters, because I said so, everything past season one didn't happen, give our boys the happy childhood they deserve, supernatural season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: It's been her job since the beginning of time. "This. This is your charge. Watch over him, and keep him on the right path." When one cold November night changes his life, she vows to always be there for him. When his father doesn't treat him as he should, she vows to take care of him herself. When his brother captures her heart as well, she vows to watch over both of them. Did she break all of the rules? Pretty much. Would she change anything? Not at all. Those two boys were her whole world. She'd always be there for them. Because it was a full time job looking after the Winchesters.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), dean winchester & dean winchester & original female character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Miriam had been assigned to the small [little bundle of energy](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/39/96/63/399663d981c07c262bbafd63005b32fe.jpg) since the beginning of time. Though her small charge wouldn’t be born for several millennia, she was still very excited. Being a guardian angel was a very big thing up in Heaven. Only certain people were assigned guardian angels. That meant that they were special. Finally, on a cold January morning in 1979, Miriam went down to earth to begin her task. She was excited beyond belief, her wings beating quickly down to the small hospital room where a screaming baby could be heard. Landing safely in the room, she stood in the corner out of the way (though nobody could see her) and watched as mother and father held their newest family member. The next few minutes were a bit crazy as the child was checked over and monitored and measured and everything, but he was quickly declared healthy and returned to his mother. Miriam stood in the corner the entire time, watching her charge carefully. When the hospital staff left the family for the night, and the parents laid down to sleep, Miriam walked quietly over to stand next to the sleeping child, swaddled comfortably. “Hello there,” she said quietly (even though nobody would hear her, except maybe the child, but that was unlikely). “My name is Miriam. I’m going to watch over you, little one. Would you mind?” Of course, there was no answer. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe and guide you to the best of my ability.” The baby cooed quietly, but that was all. “Welcome to the world, Dean Winchester. We’ll get to explore it together.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriam was very happy with her job. As Dean grew, he got more active, and Miriam often had to fly after him, keeping him out of roads and away from pool edges. “Now, Dean, you can’t go there yet. When you’re older.” Later, it was, “Don’t go over to that dog, Dean. He’s not a nice doggy.” Of course, his mother, who was always hovering around him, often told him the same things, but Miriam was a bit faster than Mary. Then, one day, as Dean was playing in his room, there was a knock on his door.

“Dean, baby, Daddy and I have something to tell you,” Mary said as she and John came into Dean’s room. Dean looked up from his toy cars and smiled at her.

“What is it, Mommy?” he asked. Miriam watched from her place near Dean’s bed, already sensing the news.

“You’re going to be a big brother!” Mary said with a smile. Dean grinned and jumped up.

“Really, Mommy?” he practically yelled. Both John and Mary chuckled, and John swooped Dean up into a hug.

“Yeah, buddy. You’re gonna have a little brother or sister soon! Isn’t that great?”

“Uh huh!” Dean said, nodding his head repeatedly. Miriam grinned happily from where she stood, watching the little family celebrate. The next few months were spent with Dean chattering on endlessly about his little brother and how he’d show him how to play “Racecars” and draw with chalk, and he asked his mom if she would cut the crusts off of his little brother’s sandwiches too (she said of course). Miriam was as excited about the new baby as Dean was. That meant that maybe another angel would be around! She could talk to someone! She talked to Dean all the time, but it was very one-sided. The time finally came for the baby to be born, and Miriam sat with Dean and John in the waiting room, watching Dean kick his feet back and forth as he waited.

“It won’t be long now, Dean,” Miriam said. “Soon, your little brother will be here.” Dean grinned happily and wriggled in excitement. An older gentleman sat in the seat across from Dean, and Dean, her darling little Dean, started telling him avidly about his little brother and how he was being born and all the stuff he was going to teach him, because he was going to be the best big brother ever. Miriam saw how Dean’s excitement was making the man smile, despite whatever reason he was here. John smiled over at Dean as well. Finally, a nurse entered the room.

“Mr. Winchester?” she asked, and John looked up.

“Yes?”

“You can see your wife now.”

“Can I come too, Daddy?” Dean asked, pulling on his father’s sleeve.

“Of course, Dean.” Miriam followed the trio down the hall into Mary’s room, where a small bundle was in her arms.

“Hi, Dean,” Mary said tiredly. “Do you want to see your little brother?” Dean nodded. John sat him down next to his mom and helped him hold out his arms. “Dean, meet Sam,” Mary said. Dean smiled.

“Hi, Sammy,” Dean said. Miriam knew the nickname would stick the moment it left his mouth. “I’m Dean.” Sammy yawned, his tiny mouth opening wide. Miriam looked around, but she didn’t see another angel in the room. She sighed. Maybe they hadn’t arrived yet. It was possible. Miriam looked back to Dean and his little brother.

“Until they get here, I’ll take care of both of you,” she said to the brothers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriam never did see Sam’s guardian angel. While it was most certainly true that some angels were more hands-off with their charges, they usually were around, especially in the early years of life. It had been two months, and Miriam hadn’t seen another angel yet. Sam must not have been assigned an angel. So, Miriam decided to take care of the two boys. It wasn’t hard, since Dean was always with Sammy. He did everything with his little brother. He was the epitome of helpful. He kept Sammy entertained and encouraged him to eat and played with him during bath time. Miriam smiled as she carefully maneuvered Dean towards his brother, who was getting fussy from being ignored. “Whassa matter, Sammy?” Dean asked. “Wanna play?” Sam giggled as his brother dangled a rattling-dog over his face and shook it, reaching up and making grabby-hands at it.

“You’re such a good brother, Dean,” she said fondly. Though only four years-old, he paid more attention to Sam than he did anything else in the world. It wasn’t hard to see that Sam meant everything to him. Even though she knew he wouldn’t feel it, she ran a hand softly through his hair. “I’m very proud of you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At four months, Sam started to roll over, which opened up a whole new world to Dean, who started showing him how to roll around the room. Sam, bless his little heart, giggled at Dean and tried to do the same, but usually got stuck after the first turn. “C’mon, Sammy! You can do it!” Dean encouraged, his smile bright enough to light up the room. Miriam laughed at the two, and she saw Mary watching them from the doorway, a small smile on her face.

“Go on, Mary,” Miriam said with a smile. “I’ve got these two.” Mary eventually walked away, and Miriam went back to watching the two boys roll (in Sam’s case, attempt to roll) across the floor and back. “Silly boys,” Miriam said fondly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriam sat in Dean’s room, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. She didn’t sleep; angels didn’t need to sleep or anything like that. It had been an eventful day, an eventful week, really. Sammy had started teething the Monday before, and he’d been fussy and whiny the whole week. Dean was right by his side, as always, making sure his teething ring was nearby and distracting Sam with rolling around the floor, which Sam was pretty adept at now. Dean’s next task in life was to teach him to crawl, which he’d been trying at valiantly for a month. Mary kept insisting that he would crawl when he was ready, but Dean would not be deterred. At night, the kid slept like a log, tired out from playing with his brother. Tonight was one of those nights. After saying goodnight to Sammy, Dean had crawled into bed and fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Now, Miriam was sitting, waiting for the morning, when he would inevitably wake up with the birds and run to go eat breakfast (he was four! He could make cereal by himself!). Suddenly, she felt a shift in the air. Miriam sat up straight, looking around. Nothing in Dean’s room. She began to check the rest of the house. She covered the first floor in record time and met Mary on the stairs. “Sammy!” Mary said suddenly, and Miriam flashed into Sam’s room, where a strange man was standing over the baby. Miriam knew better, though.

“Leave him alone,” Miriam said, pulling out her angel blade.

“You can’t hurt me, angel,” the demon said. “I made a deal. This kid is mine.” Miriam jumped at him, nicking the demon’s face. He cried out in pain and leaned over Sam in desperation.

“No!” Her hand jumped out and shoved him backwards, and she stood over Sam protectively. Dean may have been her assigned charge, and she loved him dearly, but Sam was her chosen charge, and she would protect him just as fiercely as she did his brother.

“I got a deal, angel. You know those can’t get broken.”

“Maybe not, but I can do this.”

“No!” Miriam placed a hand on Sam’s chest, smiling down at him while keeping the demon at bay with her other hand. He was right; she couldn’t interfere with his deal, but she could help Sam. Sam cooed up at her, a smile on his face, and Miriam returned it.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll always protect you.” Her hand glowed, and Sam’s eyes glowed briefly before returning to their normal color.

“You’re interfered enough, angel,” the demon said, and she was flung far away from the house. An unnecessary move, really.

“Dean!” she exclaimed, and she flew back to the Winchester house as fast as she could. She appeared in Dean’s room. “Dean, wake up! Wake up!” The little boy sat straight up, and she could hear John yelling from the nursery. “Go, Dean, now!” Miriam appeared in the hallway, where John was holding Sammy in his arms. Dean appeared next to him, looking up at his dad with wide eyes. John put Sam in Dean’s arms.

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back!” John yelled over the noise of the fire that was spreading from the nursery. “Now, Dean, go!” Dean nodded and took off down the stairs. Miriam flew right beside him the whole way, keeping him on his feet and Sammy tucked in his arms (not that there was any chance of Dean dropping his little brother. He practically had a death grip on him). They raced through the front door, and Dean ran onto the lawn, looking back up at the house. Suddenly, John appeared out of nowhere, scooping both of his sons up into his arms and running to safety as the window of Sam’s nursery exploded, glass flying everywhere and flames licking up the side of the house. Miriam stood in front of the Winchester boys, Dean sitting next to John on the hood of John’s Impala while John held Sammy in his arms. Miriam, who felt completely helpless, wrapped her wings around the three, trying to alleviate the pain just a little, even though she knew it would never help.


	2. Chapter 2

Miriam sighed. She didn’t want to take a vessel, but she couldn’t stand to watch John leave her precious charges on their own while he went off hunting. Dean was only four years-old! His aunt didn’t want the kids, and Miriam knew she wouldn’t treat them right. She chose a dying [girl](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/39/32/56/39325610a8bac39ce9f73447b01aa965.jpg) who was unknown and unclaimed. Gently, calmly, Miriam went to the girl and explained who she was and what she wanted her for. The girl agreed, as she hadn’t lived the best life before, and Miriam personally took her soul up to Heaven before returning to the vessel, sitting up and walking out of the hospital within three hours. She didn’t like doing this, but she manipulated everyone’s minds who was staying in the neighborhood to think that she had asked them for a babysitting job, and they’d turned her down. She flew down to John’s aunt’s door and knocked, keeping a bright smile on her face. “What?” the woman asked gruffly. Miriam smiled.

“Hello. I was going door to door to ask if there was anyone who had work for me.”

“What kind of work?”

“Cleaning, pet-sitting, baby-sitting—that sort of thing.”

“What would you charge?”

“Ten dollars an hour, flat. Only raised if I take them out in my car, which makes it fifteen for gas and such.” She stood still for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, I got some errands to do. Come and meet the little brats.” Miriam fought to keep her anger in check. The boys were sweet! She would know! “Hey!” the woman yelled, and Dean’s head appeared in the doorway from the living room. “I’m going out. This girl’s gonna watch you until I get back. Got it?” Dean gave Miriam a wary glance before nodding silently. In less than a minute, the woman was out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Miriam smiled at Dean warmly.

“Hello there,” she said, walking closer. “My name is Miriam, but you can call me Rose.” Rose had been the girl’s name, and the angel liked it much better than her own.

“Dean,” the boy answered quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean. What do you want to do?” There was a slight cry, and Dean’s eyes widened before he disappeared into the room, and Miriam—or Rose, now—followed after him, finding Sammy on his hands and knees, crawling around on the blanket laid out for him. He was headed for a table leg.

“Sammy, no!” Dean said, steering him away from the table. “Owie,” he said. Sammy, for all of his cute, six-month-old self, seemed to understand, and changed his course accordingly. Rose sat down on the floor next to the two, and Sam gurgled, crawling towards her.

“Hello!” Rose said as Sammy’s chubby hands landed on her leg. “Who are you?”

“Sammy,” Dean answered for the infant.

“Hello, Sammy,” Rose greeted, swinging Sam up into her lap. Sam giggled happily and waved an arm at Dean, who smiled and waved back. “Well, you two, what are we going to do today? Are you hungry?” Dean nodded slightly. “Why don’t we get you something to eat?” Dean stood up and watched her carefully as she hitched Sam onto her hip and walked into the kitchen. He trailed behind her, and she could feel his eyes burning holes in her head. It would seem that she had to gain his trust. “Here we go, Sammy,” she said, swinging him about a bit as she got him into his high chair. Sammy giggled and squealed and kicked his little legs in excitement as she fastened him in. “Oh, someone’s excited, aren’t you?” Rose asked with a grin, leaning down to his height to tickle his feet. Sammy kicked his feet again. “Such a smart boy, Sammy.” She kept an eye on the seven-month-old as she went into the fridge to look for baby food for Sammy and actual food for Dean. “Is there anything in particular you’re hungry for, Dean?” Rose asked. Dean popped into the space between her legs and the fridge, glancing over the shelves.

“PB&J,” he answered. Rose smiled down at him.

“We can do that. What do you think, Sammy?” She turned around holding out two jars of baby food, one of apples and one of carrots.

“Sammy likes apples. He won’t eat the carrots,” Dean answered. Rose smiled and nodded.

“Apples it is then!” she said brightly. She quickly fixed Dean’s sandwich as he sat in his chair, swinging his legs back and forth and playing with Sam. “Dean, do you want your crusts?” she asked. Dean’s eyes snapped up to hers, and she swore she saw tears glistening in them for a moment before he blinked and shook his head. She remembered that Mary used to do that for him, and she pretended to not notice his breach of emotions, even though the child was only four and should be allowed to cry. “Okay.” She cut them off and handed him his plate before sitting down next to Sam and fastening a bib around his neck. “Here we go, Sammy. You gonna eat your apples like a good boy, or do I have to pull out all the tricks?” His mouth opened, and she fed him with little trouble. She and Dean kept up a steady stream of playfulness to keep Sammy giggling and happy while he ate.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Miss Rose?” Dean asked. She shook her head.

“No. I don’t get hungry often. But thank you for asking, Dean. That’s very sweet of you.” He blushed a bit, and she smiled, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a very good big brother, Dean,” she said fondly, and he grinned.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” she answered. “Sammy is very lucky to have you.” Later in the day, Sammy fell asleep while they were watching cartoons, and Rose carried him up to the room where his crib was, Dean leading the way. The two tucked Sammy in, letting him nap, and Rose turned on the baby monitor. She and Dean played with cars and blocks for the next two hours until Sam woke up, and then the routine started all over again of playing and watching cartoons. Sam was a crawling machine, and Rose and Dean had their work cut out for him herding him into the safe zones of the room. By dinnertime, their aunt still hadn’t returned, and Rose fed the boys again before bathing Sam in the tub as Dean played with him. After Sammy was all settled in for the night, Dean took a bath, playing happily with his rubber duck. Rose stood outside in the hallway in case he needed anything, but he got out and dressed on his own. She tucked him in snugly and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Dean,” she whispered.

“Rose?” Dean called quietly.

“Yes, Dean?” she asked from the doorway.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Rose smiled at him.

“I’ll try, Dean. I’ll try.” It was midnight before the aunt came back, and she handed Rose the money sloppily.

“You comin’ back tomorrow?” she asked.

“If you want me to.”

“Yeah. I got work and stuff to do during the days. You be here at nine on the dot.”

“Yes, ma’am.” With that, Rose left, pocketing the money for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was a bit early, but the aunt didn’t mind, blurring out the door the minute she arrived. Dean greeted her with a giant hug, squeezing her for all he was worth. “Hello, Dean,” she said with a smile. There was a screech from the living room, and she walked it to see Sammy in a bouncer, jumping up and down excitedly. “And hello to you too, Sammy. Are you behaving yourself?” He gave her a grin, showing off his two bottom teeth. “Well, what do you two want to do today?” she asked with a grin. And that was how most of their days went. For an entire week, she took care of the brothers, keeping them fed, entertained, and most importantly, loved. Sammy would give her sloppy wet baby kisses whenever she held him, and Dean always greeted her with an enthusiastic hug. She loved her boys so much. When she left, she always returned in her invisible form to watch over them, draping a wing over each of her boys as they slept, sending waves of warmth and comfort into them with her grace. One day, the aunt slapped money in her hand as she breezed out the door.

“Haven’t gone to the store. List is on the table.” She was gone right after, and Rose decided to take them to the store three blocks down after they’d eaten breakfast. She and Dean got Sammy dressed for the day in a duckling onesie, and she carried him while Dean walked beside her, gripping her hand tightly. They walked all the way to the general store on the corner, and Dean walked over to get a buggy for them, barely able to reach the handles to steer it over to Rose. Once Sammy was securely fastened in the little seat, Rose set off down the aisles. Dean grabbed what he could reach and tickled Sammy’s toes to keep him occupied. Rose often had to grab Sammy’s head to keep him from falling backwards and hitting it, but she didn’t have a better way to keep him secured than this. They finished their shopping, and Sammy was getting restless in the seat, making grabby hands at Rose. She smiled fondly and swung him up and onto her hip. “Just greedy for attention, aren’t ya Sammy?” she said with a grin, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“My sweet Sammy just wants love and attention, doesn’t he?” She heard the quiet “aw’s” from the people around her, but she paid them no mind. Sammy giggled and gave her a sloppy kiss. Dean was grinning from where he stood, and Rose looked over at him, running her hand through his hair, sending a wave of love and affection into him with her grace. He smiled up at her and hugged her leg, which was as high as he could reach at the moment. He’d hit a growth spurt soon, though. She intended to love them with all of her might until they decided they were too old for hugs and nicknames like “sweet Sammy” and “darling Dean.” As she was showering affection on Sammy and talking with Dean, there was a commotion at the front of the line. She looked up, seeing a man with a gun pointed at the register.

“Everybody on the floor!” the man ordered from behind his mask. “Now!” Instantly, children were corralled to their mothers’ sides and everyone dropped to the ground, crouching down low. Rose looked up at the distance between herself and the man. Looking at Dean, she handed Sammy over to him.

“Hold onto Sammy, Dean,” she ordered quietly.

“Rose?” he asked, looking up at her with wide green eyes that were filled with fear. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

“Be brave, my darling Dean. Just hold onto Sammy.” He nodded, holding onto his brother, though he looked at her with fear. Rose ducked out of line and down an aisle, sneaking around behind the man who was making the cashier, a kind, gentle old man, stuff the bills from the drawer into a bag. Sneaking up behind him, Rose went up to her full height, grabbing the man’s shoulder and spinning him around. Not waiting for the man’s grunt of dismay, she knocked the gun out of his hand and rammed him into the counter. Her eyes glowed unearthly as she overpowered the man and knocked him out. She stood over him, ready for when he came to. “Call the police,” she said over her shoulder before looking at the old man. “Are you alright?” she asked. He nodded repeatedly.

“Yes, I am. Thank you, miss. Thank you so much.” She smiled at him gently.

“Just trying to help,” she answered. Once the police had come and secured the man, Rose hurried back over to where Dean was holding a restless Sammy.

“Rose!” Dean exclaimed, his eyes bright again. He gave her a tight hug while still holding on to Sammy, who was wriggling as he tried to get into the hug too. “That was awesome!” Rose grinned.

“Thank you, Dean. Are you two alright?” Dean nodded emphatically. She looked over to Sammy, who was making grabby hands at her again. “Were you good for your big brother, Sammy? Huh? Cause too much trouble?”

“He was an angel,” the woman behind them gushed. “Both of them were so sweet.” Rose glanced over at her. “You have such well-behaved children.”

“They’re good boys, yes,” she said, smiling down at Dean, who seemed to be puffing up his chest to prove his worth. “I think ice cream is in order when we get home, what do you think, Dean?”

“Yes! Yes! Ice cream!” he exclaimed happily, and Sammy matched his brother’s excitement by squealing and clapping his hands. When they got up to the register, the old man looked at her.

“Oh, no, miss, it’s on the house,” he said. “After what you did today, you come in anytime.”

“Oh, no, really, I can’t,” Rose said. “I didn’t want anything from it.”

“I know. There are fifty people in this store right now, miss. You’re the only one that did something about it, and with two little boys to look after too. I mean it, now, don’t try to change my mind.” Rose smiled in defeat.

“Thank you. Come on, Dean. Time to go home.” Rose carried three bags in one hand, and Dean took the remaining two, the small group making their way back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose sat on the floor with Sammy, playing with blocks with him while Dean was getting dressed for the day. Sammy sat in her lap, trying to stack them. At the sound of footsteps, Sammy looked up to the doorway, and Rose followed his look. Dean walked around the corner, smiling at his baby brother. “Hiya, Sammy!”

“De!” Sammy squealed, and Dean and Rose looked down at him in shock.

“What’d you say, Sammy?” Rose asked him. “Who’s that?”

“De! De De De!” Sammy exclaimed, and the biggest smile Rose had ever seen broke out across Dean’s face.

“Yeah, that’s me, Sammy! De!” Dean exclaimed, running over to his brother and picking him up in a hug. Sammy giggled, and Rose watched the two with a happy smile. He was growing so fast. For the rest of the day, Dean kept trying to find ways to get Sammy to say his name, but Sammy was saying it anyway. It was the happiest Rose had seen Dean in a long time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose, Sammy, and Dean were playing in the back yard, rolling a ball around. Sammy was sitting in between Rose’s legs, rolling the ball back to Dean with loud squeals of joy. The sun was out and shining brightly, and a warm breeze filled the air. Sammy giggled as he rolled the ball back to his brother. “De!” he shouted, and Dean grinned brightly, just like he did every time Sammy said his name.

“Sammy!” he called back, and Sammy giggled loudly. The ball rolled past Rose and Sammy, and Rose leaned over to grab it.

“Dean rolled the ball past us, Sammy. We should throw it back to him,” she said, standing up. Sammy had begun standing on his own, but he was still leaning heavily against people. She crouched behind Sammy, who wobbled on his feet, but she helped him stand. Rose handed him the ball. “Throw it back to Dean, Sammy,” Rose said, pointing to Dean. Dean held out his hands for it.

“C’mon, Sammy!” Dean encouraged. Suddenly, Rose felt Sammy moving away from her grip, still giggling and gripping the ball tightly. She gasped, and she and Dean focused all their attention on Sam, who was taking a wobbly step forward.

“De!” Sammy said through his giggles. Dean held out his arms for his brother.

“C’mon, Sammy! You can do it!” he said, his green eyes so bright with joy. Sammy took another step forward, and Rose scooted forward to reach him if he fell. However, it seemed like Sammy had no intention of stopping. He took four more steps and reached his brother, throwing his arms around Dean.

“De!” he exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

“Good job, Sammy!” Dean said, hugging his little brother tightly. “You did so good!” Rose smiled and scooped up both brothers.

“My goodness! What big boys you are!” she exclaimed. “Sammy, you’re so big now!” The two boys let out loud laughs as Rose carried them inside, where Sammy spent the rest of the day toddling from Dean to Rose and back again. As night fell, Rose made sure both of the brothers were fed and bathed before she put them to bed. “Goodnight, sweet Sammy,” she whispered, kissing his forehead as the toddler yawned.

“Ose!” he said, and she smiled fondly at him.

“Yes, that’s me, sweetheart. But it’s time to sleep now. Night night, Sammy.”

“Nigh-nigh!” he said, and she giggled before turning to Dean and tucking him in.

“Goodnight, my darling Dean.”

“Night, Rose.” She kissed his forehead and tucked the blankets around him.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow,” she whispered. She closed the door partway and went downstairs to wait for their aunt, but she always kept her senses tuned in case either of the Winchester boys needed anything during the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rousing day in the park, Rose, Dean, and Sammy were walking home when they saw a familiar car parked on the street outside of the boys’ aunt’s home. “Daddy!” Dean exclaimed, running up the sidewalk to greet his dad, who was sitting on the porch. John stood up and caught Dean up in his arms, greeting his son while he watched Rose walk up with Sammy with dark eyes.

“Who’re you?” he asked.

“That’s Rose, Daddy!” Dean supplied, a wide grin on her face. “She’s awesome!”

“I’ve been watching them while—” Rose started to explain.

“Yeah, yeah,” John interrupted. “Dean, go inside and pack. We’re leaving.” Dean looked a little confused but obeyed after Rose unlocked the door. Sammy was watching John with wide eyes, chewing on his hand lightly.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Rose said lightly, distracting him. “Let’s pick up your toys.” She put him down, and the two picked up the blocks and rattling-dog and put them in the small box they came from. Dean came downstairs, dragging a bag behind him.

“Where're we goin', Daddy?” Dean questioned.

“Don’t worry about it. You have everything?” John asked gruffly.

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied solemnly. John picked up Sammy, who squealed and reached for Rose, big fat tears pouring down his face.

“Oh, Sammy, no,” Rose cooed sadly, feeling her own eyes water at his pitiful face. “It’s okay, baby.” Sammy practically dove out of John’s arms, and Rose hurried to catch him before he fell. “Oh, Sammy, it’s okay,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t cry, baby. My sweet Sammy, it’s okay. You’re going with Daddy and De on an adventure. It’s all gonna be fine, you’ll see.” Sammy gripped her neck tightly, whimpering. “Shh, now Sammy, it’s okay.” It was cheating, but she rubbed her hand up and down his back, gently nudging him towards sleep. Within thirty seconds, Sammy was sleeping soundly. Without a word, she handed him over to John, who took him and the bags and left without so much as a goodbye. Rose left a note for their aunt, saying that their father had come to get them, and she would be going now, before locking the house up and stepping out onto the porch. She watched John fasten Sammy into his car seat, fighting the tears in her eyes that she wouldn’t be able to take care of them everyday like she had been. Of course, she’d always watch over them, but she’d grown accustomed to watching over them obviously, not in the background like she had the first four years of Dean’s life.

“Rose?” Dean’s small voice said, and she looked down to where he stood beside her. “Will I ever see you again?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” she said, kneeling to be eye-level with him. “I hope so. I love you very much, and I would be very sad if I never got to see my darling Dean ever again.” Dean looked at her with tearful eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. “Oh, don’t cry,” Rose whispered, running her hands through his hair. “It’s gonna be okay, Dean, you’ll see.” Dean threw his arms around her neck, and he buried his face in her shoulder, small whimpers coming from his throat. “Oh, my brave, darling Dean,” she said fondly, hugging him so tight as if to keep him forever. “I will always be with you, as long as you remember me. If you ever need me, I’ll be there. I promise.”

“I love you, Rose,” he whispered.

“I love you too, darling Dean.”

“Dean! Let’s go!” John called. Rose pulled away, wiping the small tear tracks from Dean’s cheeks.

“C’mon,” she said with a small smile. “Let’s get you to your dad.” The two walked down to the Impala, and Dean climbed into the backseat. Rose looked to John, who was looking her over.

“They didn’t cause any trouble, did they?” John asked. Rose immediately shook her head.

“Oh no, sir,” she answered. “They were wonderful. I thoroughly enjoyed watching them.”

“You live around here?” he asked.

“No, sir. I travel around. Here and there. I take up odd jobs where I can find them, stay in town for a bit, then leave again.” The eldest Winchester nodded, seeming to think about something for a minute or so.

“Thanks for watching them, though I thought Kay was keeping an eye on them. We’ll be on our way now.” John climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door. Rose looked into the back window to see Dean’s big green eyes looking at her sorrowfully. She gave him a smile and a wave, mouthing “I love you” as well. He waved until the Impala pulled away and neither of them could see the other anymore. Rose disappeared and flew along the side of the car, vowing to keep her boys safe, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ose! Ose! Ose!” A small voice yelled, and she turned to see Sammy stumbling towards her as quickly as his little legs would take him.

“Sammy! Hi!” she exclaimed, crouching down to his level.

“Ose!” he screeched, flinging himself into her arms and squeezing tightly.

“Hello, sweet Sammy. How are you, my precious boy?”

“Gud,” he mumbled. “Missed yew.” She smiled, hugging him and kissing his head.

“I missed you too, sweetie. Where’s your brother?”

“De!” Sammy screamed, and Rose looked around to see if he was anywhere nearby.

“Sammy, where’s De?” she asked. Of course, she knew where he was, but the fact that he wasn’t directly next to Sammy was worrying.

“De!” Sammy exclaimed, pointing with a stubby finger towards the park.

“And why are you over here?”

“Ose!” Rose smiled and kissing his cheek fondly, standing up with him in her arms.

“Yes, I see you, sweet Sammy. Let’s go find your brother.”

“De!” Rose walked over to the park, where she was bombarded with the sounds of children playing and people talking. Looking around, she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair looking around frantically. “De!” Sammy screeched, and his brother turned around so fast Rose was momentarily concerned. Dean’s eyes widened, and he ran to meet her and Sammy.

“Rose!”

“Hello, Dean,” she greeted, kneeling to hug him with her free arm.

“You found him! You found Sammy.” Dean’s eyes were wide and filled with tears.

“He found me, darling. Where’s your dad?”

“Over there.” Dean pointed to a bench, and she was unsurprised to see John passed out. “I was watchin’ Sammy, and I left ‘im with Dad so I could go potty, and when I got back, Sammy was gone! Sammy, don’t ever leave again!”

“Okay, De,” Sammy said, grinning at his brother and leaning over to grip him around the neck. Poor Dean almost toppled over from the sudden added weight, but Rose kept a firm hand on both of them.

“So, what are you two doing today?” Rose asked with a smile.

“Play!” Sammy exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

“Really?” Dean nodded.

“Dad said we could.”

“Well, have you gone on the swings? I know how much you like them.” Dean shook his head.

“I can’t put Sammy in the swing,” he said sadly. Rose ran a hand through his hair, sending warmth and love into him.

“If only you knew somebody who could do that for you,” Rose said, a small smile on her face. Dean’s face brightened.

“Would you, Rose? Really?” She kissed his cheek.

“Of course I would, Dean. C’mon. Let’s go.” The trio headed over to the swings, and Rose put Sammy in the baby swing while Dean took up the swing next to him. “Ready, Sammy?”

“Uh huh!”

“Here we go!” She gave him a light push, and he really only moved about two feet, but he screeched with laughter. Rose pushed Dean a little harder, letting Sammy ride out the swing while she helped Dean get going.

“Higher, Rose, higher!” Dean exclaimed happily, a wide grin on his face.

“Hold on!” she answered, giving him a bigger push. She moved over to Sammy, pushing him lightly as Dean giggled and started swinging himself.

“Look at me, Rose!”

“I see you, Dean!”

“I’m flying!” Rose smiled up at him, warmth filling her heart.

“Yes, you are, Dean! How high you are!” Dean was giggling, and Sammy was laughing happily, even though he wasn’t going nearly as high as his brother. Rose loved her boys. She glanced over at their father, who was still asleep on the bench. She sighed. This couldn’t go on.

“Rose!” Dean suddenly yelped, and she saw his hands slip as the seat broke free of the chains. In a flash, she was there to catch him before he could fall. Dean clung to her, shaking in fright.

“Dean, darling, are you alright?” Rose asked worriedly, holding him tightly.

“I fell,” he whimpered.

“Oh, no, Dean, I would never let you fall,” she answered, kissing his head and running a hand through his hair, sending safety and comfort to him. “I’ll always be there to catch you, my darling Dean. You’re never going to fall.” She kissed his cheek before walking over to push Sammy, who had slowed to a stop.

“De?” Sammy asked, looking at his brother who was clinging to Rose tightly.

“It’s okay, Sammy. De’s just tired.”

“Nap,” Sammy said firmly, giving Dean a stern look. His brother laughed a little.

“No naps, Sammy. Just rest,” he answered, giving Sammy a smile with eyes full of love.

“Dean!” a voice yelled sharply, and Dean stiffened in Rose’s arms. Rose turned and met the eyes of John Winchester, who was looking none-too-pleased. She was instantly on her guard.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” she greeted.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just passing through, and I met your boys here. We decided to play on the swings.”

“Daddy!” Sammy screeched happily, and John pulled him out of the swing.

“Dean, get down. You’re too old for that.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said emotionlessly, and Rose put him down. She didn’t like this at all.

“Mr. Winchester, if I may—”

“You may not,” he snapped.” Rose wouldn’t be deterred.

“It just seems to me that you’re very tired, and I know that Sammy is quite the energetic little boy. If you would like, I can watch them while you get some time to sleep? It wouldn’t be any trouble.” John looked her up and down warily, but he wasn’t walking away with the boys. She gave him a nudge with her grace. He’d trust her. He would. There wouldn’t be an option here. Sam and Dean were too precious to be treated like he was treating them, and she could only do so much when she was invisible. She’d get him to trust her, and she would take care of Sam and Dean herself. She could. She had a nice house on a mountain in a small town, and it was big enough for two little boys to run around and play and be kids again. Dean was five years old, and he was practically Sam’s father, mother, and caretaker all at once. He was only five! John Winchester would let her take care of them. She wouldn’t give him a choice.

“How long?”

“I’m very well-off, Mr. Winchester. It would be no trouble at all to take care of them as long as you needed.” Had she manipulated a few things to get all this money and that house? Maybe. But it was long-abandoned treasure at the bottom of the ocean. Nobody was harmed, and the historians got a nice fleet of ships to play with. At twenty percent of the income, Rose was very well-off, and she used it only in attempts to make the boys happy. That was her plan, anyway.

“Fine, sure. Come on.”

“Ose!” Sammy yelled, reaching for her. John handed over his son a bit too quickly for Rose’s tastes, but she held him in one arm and gripped Dean’s hand with the other. Dean gave her a slightly-hopeful look, and Rose returned his look with a smile.

“Come on, Dean. We’re going to have some fun.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I got a job,” John grunted, packing his bags. “Don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester. I will take them to my home, and when you are able to pick them up, I will meet with you.”

“It ain’t gonna cost me anythin’, is it?”

“No, sir. I don’t need your money.” John grunted again and blustered out the door. Rose and Dean looked at each other sadly, and Sammy started crying for John. “Oh, Sammy, don’t cry. Sweet Sammy, it’s okay. We’re gonna go play at my house. There’s so much for little boys to get into. It’ll be so much fun.”

“You promise?” Dean asked. Rose crouched down, holding a quickly-calming Sammy.

“I promise, Dean. You will always be able to stay with me, no matter what your father says. I will always have a place for you, my darling Dean.” Dean hugged her tightly, and Sammy giggled, throwing his arms around Rose and Dean. Sammy fell asleep as Rose helped Dean pack, and Dean fell asleep soon after while Rose was checking them out of the room for John. Not seeing a need to take the “long way,” which included driving her car there, she simply flew them to her secluded mansion, putting Sammy in his room and Dean is the one right next door. The two shared a bathroom, connected by two doors. She figured that they might not want those rooms when they got older, but for now, Dean would appreciate it. She set to work making lunch for her boys, and she settled into her new role happily. Guardian angels weren’t supposed to be this involved, at least that’s what she’d been told by Raphael, but she didn’t like how he and most other angels viewed humans. They were their Father’s most precious creations. Couldn’t her brothers and sisters see how complex and unique humans were? Plus, she hadn’t gotten in trouble yet, so she figured that she was doing fine. She’d give Sam and Dean a good life, one that John wouldn’t give them. A life that was safe, happy, and they didn’t have to fear the things that went bump in the night. She was the thing those creatures feared, anyway. The mansion was warded in every possible way, and she was the only angel allowed inside. There wasn’t a safer place on the planet. Her boys would be happy children, as often as they could, and Rose was happy to be able to give that to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ose! Ose! Ose!” Sammy called, and Rose walked into his room, smiling at him.

“What is it, sweet Sammy?”

“Up! Up!” Rose laughed.

“What do we say?”

“Pleeeeeease?” Sammy asked, blinking up at her with huge eyes. Rose giggled and picked him up, kissing his cheek and making him giggle.

“Of course, Sammy. Are you hungry?”

“Uh huh!” Sammy nodded. Rose propped him on her hip and walked out, checking on Dean to see if he was still sleeping. He was. Rose took Sammy downstairs and set him down in his highchair.

“What do you want to eat, Sammy?”

“Pancakes!”

“Pancakes? You don’t want granola?” Sammy made a face, and Rose giggled. “Okay, pancakes it is.”

“Yay!” Sammy cheered. Rose got to work making pancakes while Sammy babbled to himself happily, watching her. Dean stumbled into the kitchen later, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Good morning, Dean,” Rose said warmly.

“De!” Sammy exclaimed, reaching for his brother.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted, kissing his brother’s cheek. “Hi, Rose.”

“Dean, darling, would you like some pancakes? Sammy asked for some.”

“Can I have bacon, too?”

“Of course, darling. Would you like something to drink while we wait? It’s gonna be a few minutes.”

“OJ?”

“We can do that. Sammy, you want something to drink?”

“Juice!” Rose got the two boys their drinks and went back to work on their breakfast. Sammy was babbling happily with Dean as she worked, and Rose smiled to herself. She loved her boys. More than anything. That was perhaps a dangerous thought, but it was true. She hadn’t seen or heard from her brothers and sisters in years. Father had been gone for years upon years before that. Sammy and Dean were the only ones who cared about her. The love that shone in Sammy’s eyes when he yelled her name, the trust and adoration in Dean’s eyes—they were her entire world, in these two little boys that were already so affected by the world. She knew they were destined for great things. They were so strong already. They would take the world by storm, she just knew it.

“Okay, here we go! Pancakes and bacon for Dean, pancakes for Sammy.”

“What about you?” Dean asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, darling. I’m not hungry.” Dean gave her a look, but she just handed him the syrup and helped him pour before turning to help Sammy with his food. After the boys finished their breakfast, she helped Sammy get cleaned up and dressed in a cute little outfit she’d bought for him. Dean wandered into the living room after getting dressed himself.

“Where are we, Rose?”

“This is my house, Dean.”

“You live here?”

“Yep. And now you do too.” Dean titled his head, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“What?” Rose knelt down to Dean’s level after putting Sammy in a playpen, so he wouldn’t get hurt and she could focus on Dean.

“Dean, no matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter how old you get, you will always have a place here. If you need to get away, if you need help, if you are just passing through, you will be safe here, and I will always be here for you. Do you understand?” Dean nodded, giving her a smile.

“You’re the best, Rose,” he said, giving her a hug.

“That’s sweet, Dean, but I just want to keep you safe.”

“Like Daddy?”

“Even more than Daddy. He can’t always be there for you. I will always be here when you need me.”

“How?” Rose pulled a piece of paper off of the coffee table and grabbed a pen, writing down a phone number on it.

“Memorize this number, Dean. When Sammy gets old enough, have him memorize it. This is my phone number. If you call it, I will always answer it and be there to help you. I promise.”

“Okay, Rose.” She ran her hand through his hair, and he smiled up at her.

“I love you, my darling Dean.”

“I love you too, Rose.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, I don’t wanna go!”

“Dean!”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Dean, get in the car! Now!”

“No!” Rose looked on with a pained expression. Sammy was crying in her arms from his brother’s yelling. She had taken the boys to a park a few towns over to meet up with their dad after a month of being with her. It hurt her too that John was taking them back, but Dean was reacting more violently than she had ever seen him. Rose managed to calm Sammy down by rubbing his back and using her grace to soothe him. Sammy clung to her, sucking his fist nervously. She pulled his fist out of his mouth.

“It’s alright, sweet Sammy,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Ose,” he said quietly.

“Time to go, Sammy.”

“No,” he pouted, copying his brother’s statement.

“I’m always with you, sweet Sammy. Go to Daddy.” John put Sammy in the back of the Impala, turning a disapproving eye to his eldest.

“Dean! Stop it right now!”

“I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay with Rose!”

“Dean Winchester!” Rose sighed. Dean was just as stubborn as his father. This wouldn’t go anywhere. She knelt down to Dean’s level, and he flung himself into her arms, crying his little heart out.

“Oh, Dean, darling, you can’t do this.”

“I don’t want go!” he sobbed out.

“Dean, darling, what did I tell you?” He whined, burying his face into her shoulder. “What did I tell you, darling?”

“You’re always with me.”

“And?”

“If I need you, you’ll be there.”

“And?”

“You love me ‘n’ Sammy.”

“How much?”

“With all your heart.”

“Exactly. Darling, you need to go with your dad now. He needs you too.”

“How?”

“In his own way, darling Dean. You need to be strong for Sammy. You can do that, can’t you? Be strong for me and Sammy?” Dean nodded, sniffling. Rose squeezed him tightly. “I love you very much, my darling Dean. It’s time for you to go.” Dean pulled away, wiping his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, wiping his cheeks dry. “Go on, now.” Dean reluctantly turned and headed over to the Impala, climbing slowly into the backseat with Sammy. John said something lowly to Dean, who nodded solemnly. John left without so much as a goodbye, and Rose sighed. Her poor boys.


	5. Chapter 5

“De?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“What doin’?”

“Nothin’, Sammy.”

“What doin’?”

“Nothin’!”

“Me too!” Dean sighed, and Rose smiled sadly at him. John had gone, and six-year old Dean was in charge of two-year old Sammy. It was obviously weighing on the young boy, who could barely look out for himself, let alone his brother.

“No, Sammy.”

“Me too!” Sammy insisted. Dean sighed before handing over a page and some crayons to his little brother.

“Here. Don’t draw on the floor.”

“Thanks, De!” Dean’s annoyance melted away.

“You’re welcome, Sammy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“De?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Where’s Rose?”

“I dunno, Sammy.”

“I miss her.”

“Me too, Sammy.”

“Call?”

“You wanna call her?”

“Uh huh!”

“I guess we can. Don’t tell Dad, okay?”

“Why?”

“It’s a secret. You can keep a secret, right Sammy?”

“Uh huh!” Sammy nodded eagerly, his floppy brown hair flying in all directions. Dean smiled at the three-year old, ruffling his hair and picking up the motel room phone. Rose flashed outside and pulled out her phone, ready to answer. Less than a minute later, her phone rang.

“Hello?” she answered, a smile on her face.

“Rose!” Sammy yelled, and Rose laughed.

“Is that my sweet Sammy I hear?” she asked brightly.

“Uh huh!”

“Hello, Sammy!”

“De! De! It’s Rose!”

“I know, buddy. I hear.”

“Hello, Dean,” Rose said.

“Hi, Rose.”

“How are you, my darling boy?”

“Good, I guess. Sammy wanted to call you.”

“I’m ever so glad he did. I’ve missed my boys.” The conversation carried on for several minutes, Sammy babbling on about topics, and Dean chimed in every-so-often. John hadn’t sent them to her care in a year, and she had been hard-pressed to find a chance to “run into them” again. She heard a familiar engine rumble nearby, and apparently Dean heard it too.

“We gotta go, Rose,” Dean said.

“No!” Sammy said, and Rose could picture his pout.

“Dad’s coming back. Remember what we said, Sammy?”

“It’s a secret,” Sammy said in a very bad whisper.

“Right. So, we can’t talk to Rose when Dad’s here.”

“Okay. Bye, Rose!”

“Goodbye, Sammy, Dean.” The line went dead, and she flashed into the room again, invisible as usual. John stumbled into the motel room, looking worse for wear and smelling just as bad. He nodded at Dean and patted Sammy’s head before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Rose sighed. Her poor, sweet boys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rose!” Sammy screamed, running into her arms.

“Sammy!”

“Look, look, look! I lost a tooth!” he said, opening his mouth to point at the gap. Rose gasped.

“Wow! Your very first tooth, Sammy!” Dean followed along at a slower pace, carrying a bag with them. John sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Rose smiled up at Dean as he walked over. “Hello, Dean,” she greeted with a smile. Dean brightened considerably and returned her smile.

“Hi.”

“Come on, boys. Let’s go home.” The ride was mostly uneventful, Sammy falling asleep after the first twenty miles. Dean was quiet, worriedly so. “Dean?” Rose glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he answered. Rose tutted.

“I should think I’m worth more than that,” she replied. “C’mon up here.” He climbed up into the front seat and buckled up again. “Now, tell me what’s bothering you? I promise to help if I can.” Dean sighed.

“You can’t.” Rose tutted again.

“We won’t know unless you tell me.” Dean gave in.

“Dad forgot my birthday,” he mumbled. “Again.” Rose reached over and ran a hand through Dean’s hair, short from where John had cut it recently. It was the easiest way for her to make sure Dean knew she was there for him, though. She always did it when she was comforting him, usually accompanied by using her grace to help him feel loved, but sometimes she did it just because she knew it made him feel normal.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she said. “Ten is a very important birthday.”

“He didn’t even mention it,” he said. “Nothing!”

“Well, perhaps we can change your mood.”

“Rose, don’t.” Rose smiled at him.

“You don’t have much faith in me,” she replied. Dean turned to look at her.

“It’s not that,” he said. “What’s the point?”

“The point, darling, is that you’re upset, and I know just how to fix that. Now, you just get yourself out of that funk and relax. We’ve got quite the drive ahead of us.” Once Dean was asleep, however, she flashed them to her house, placing Dean in his bedroom and Sammy in his. While they slept, she went downstairs to put the final touches on her surprise. Sammy wandered downstairs first, as usual, and his eyes went wide.

“What’s goin’ on?” Sam asked curiously, looking at the balloons and streamers.

“It was De’s birthday the other day,” Rose said, picking him up and putting him on her hip. “You guys didn’t celebrate it, so we will here!”

“Really?” Rose nodded, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

“Do you think Dean will like it?” Sammy nodded.

“I’ll go get him!”

“Be nice when you wake him up, Sammy!”

“I will!” Dean was emotional at all the fuss she had gone through for him, and he almost cried when she gave him the Walkman, but it was definitely worth it to see the smile on his face after he’d been so sad earlier. She’d been able to right some of the wrongs. That was all she wanted, to see her boys happy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rose?”

“Dean?”

“Can you—can you come get me?”

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Me and Sammy? Please?”

“Of course, darling. Where are you?”

“Hurleyville, New York.”

“Of course, Dean. What’s going on?”

“It’s—please?”

“Dean, darling, what have I always told you?”

“That if I ever needed you, you’d be there.”

“Exactly. And have I ever lied to you?”

“No.”

“I’m almost there.”

“How?”

“I was in the area.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

“Of course, darling.” When she got there, as if she hadn’t been in the motel room five minutes before, Rose had to once again reign in her desire to smite John Winchester. But she did what she always had. She took care of her boys, keeping them from going hungry and safe until John climbed out of the bottle long enough to remember he had two sons.


	6. Chapter 6

“Rose! He’s gone!”

“Dean?”

“He’s gone, Rose! Sam’s gone!”

“Dean, calm down.”

“He’s not with you, is he?”

“No, Dean, darling, calm down.”

“Dad’s gonna kill me, Rose! He’s—he’s gonna be so mad. I—I can’t find him, Rose! I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Dean, breathe for me, okay?”

“You don’t understand, Rose.”

“I do, darling, I swear I do, but you can’t find him if you’re panicking. Take some deep breaths for me, okay?” He did, and once he’d calmed down, Rose tried to help him find Sam. She, of course, knew where he was, but she couldn’t tell him that. “Have you checked the other motels?”

“Yes! He’s not here! He’s not in town.”

“Dean—”

“Rose, Dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet, but I can’t find Sam! I had one job, and I—he just—I came back, and he was gone!”

“Did he take his things?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, Dean, he ran away. He wasn’t taken.”

“Why would he run away?”

“I don’t know, Dean. Did he leave town?”

“Probably. I don’t know. Rose, I don’t know what to do.”

“Dean, darling, you have to calm down and think. Where would he go?”

“To you? Or maybe Bobby or Pastor Jim? I don’t know. I just left for a little while. I came right back. I can’t—Dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Does he have a phone, Dean?”

“No. Why would he? He’s always with me. Or in the motels. He’s gonna be so mad, Rose.”

“Dean, darling, listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening.”

“No matter what happens, nothing will change that you can come here, okay? Once you find Sammy, you both can come here. Or just you. It doesn’t matter. I’m sure Sammy had a reason. He’s a teenager, Dean. You remember those young years. I certainly do. He’s not thinking about you, or John, or me. He’s just acting. And when you find him, because you will find him, you will bring him back home, or you can bring him here and let me lay into him for worrying you, or you can leave him with John, or Bobby, or Pastor Jim and come stay with me for a little while. You have options, darling. Do you understand? I will do what I can from here to find Sammy, but you must trust me when I tell you that you aren’t alone. Do you understand?” Dean sighed, and when he answered, his voice was tight.

“Yeah, I understand. Thanks, Rose.”

“You’re welcome, darling. Call me if you find anything.”

“I will.” He hung up, and Rose immediately flew to where she knew Sam was. She wasn’t his guardian angel, so she couldn’t influence him (not that she would anyway with Dean. She wasn’t like that) but she could make him easier to find.

“Sammy, what were you thinking?” she said sadly. John wouldn’t be happy, Dean was right. John would be furious, and it wouldn’t be Sam he’d be mad at. It’d be Dean, her darling, precious Dean who was more of a father to Sam that John. Who always took care of Sam, always made sure he had what he needed. She knew Sam didn’t mean anything by it. He wasn’t trying to get his brother in trouble. He was just getting away from his father, who never listened and was always yelling at him. “Sammy, sweetheart, it’s time you went back to your brother.” Within two days, Sam was dragged back into his father’s yelling, and Rose could barely stand to look at Dean, who didn’t even have the strength to stand on his own two feet. However, as Sam was dragged off to Bobby’s (as a punishment? She wasn’t sure), Dean climbed slowly into the Impala and came to her house. Rose met him at the front steps. “Dean! Darling, are you alright?” she asked. She knew he wasn’t, but there were rules that even she wouldn’t break.

“I’m fine, Rose,” Dean mumbled, but he practically fell into her arms, clinging to her for all he was worth. “Sammy’s at Bobby’s. We found him.”

“I’m glad, darling. Let’s get you inside and let me look at those bruises.”

“‘M fine, Rose,” Dean mumbled, though his body and tone betrayed his words.

“Then you won’t mind if I run you a hot bath and get you some ointment for those wounds to soothe my nerves,” she replied, and Dean gave in. Subtly, she used her grace to speed up the healing process of the undeserved wounds. Her poor Dean. Where was the sweet little boy that she had reveled in making smile? Where had the precious child with the bright smile who was so eager to please gone? How had her little ball of sunshine dimmed so much with her right beside him every step of the way? Her very being ached as she helped him into the jacuzzi tub, turning on the jets to massage the muscles and loosen them so ease the pain. She couldn’t mask the pain that showed on her face, even when she tried so hard because Dean always hated pity. How could she help? He was her charge. Her very own to look after and guard. She wasn’t allowed to directly interfere as much as she had, but she didn’t regret her choices. However, she couldn’t be where she wasn’t supposed to. That was a rule she knew would get her zapped straight back to Angel Bootcamp, and that was something she just couldn’t afford right now. Her boys needed her, now more than ever. John was off the rails, looking at what he did to his own flesh and blood. Rose wracked her brain as she wrapped Dean’s worst injuries and bandaged the ones that weren’t so bad and as she helped him dress in soft, warm clothes. Dean started to protest when she started to tuck him in (I’m not a kid anymore, Rose!), but when he looked at her face and saw the anguish she knew she was unable to hide from such a perceptive boy, he closed his mouth and indulged her, even sitting through a kiss on the forehead. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you must tire of hearing this, but I want to make sure that you know. No matter what you do, or what happens, or what decisions you’re forced to make, I will always love and support you. You will always have a place with me.” There was a beat of silence.

“Thanks, Rose. I know.”

“Do you?” she replied, tilting her head slightly, her voice merely a whisper.

“Yeah, I do,” he answered, his exhaustion creeping into his tone. “I know. You’ve always made sure I knew. I appreciate it. Really.” She gave him a small smile.

“Goodnight, my darling,” she said, stepping out the door. “I love you with all of my heart.” As she closed the door, she heard his response.

“I love you too.” Her smile didn’t leave her face for the whole night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was outside tending to her garden when Dean stumbled out, rubbing his eyes still. “Good morning,” Rose greeted, a warm smile on her face.

“Mornin’.”

“How are your bruises? Did you put the ointment I left for you on them?”

“Yeah, I did. ‘M fine, Rose, really.” She scoffed.

“Are you hungry? There’s food in the oven for breakfast.”

“I found it. It was good. Thanks.” She smiled at him.

“You are most welcome, darling.” Dean didn’t respond, sitting down on the grass. Rose went back to watering her flowers, humming lightly to herself.

“Rose?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you call me that?” She titled her head towards him but continued in her task.

“Call you what?”

“‘Darling.’ Why do you call me that?” She shrugged.

“It’s what I’ve always called you.”

“Yeah, but why?” She sensed that he was searching for a more in-depth answer.

“It means ‘beloved’ and is generally used when referring to a person that is held dear to someone. I always felt that it fit you. That, and alliteration is always nice.” She gave him a smile. He didn’t seem convinced.

“But you call Sam ‘sweet.’” Rose turned to look at him. There was something going through his head, and she was determined to draw it out of him.

“One meaning is ‘delightful,’ and he always was so happy that I couldn’t help but smile at him. And again, alliteration. Why do you ask, Dean? You have never questioned it before.”

“It’s nothin’.” Rose turned off the water and sat down on the grass next to him.

“It is something, or you wouldn’t bother to bring it up.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at her. “Tell me what's bothering you, Dean. If it really bothers you, I won’t use it anymore.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” He sighed, looking down at the ground. “I just—I mess up so much. I always mess up on hunts, and I can’t get the exorcisms right, and Dad’s always—” Suddenly, it caught up to Dean what he was saying, and his eyes went wide. Rose smiled.

“I know what your father does, Dean. It’s never been hard to figure out.”

“How? He’s so careful.”

“Perhaps, but I've dealt with your family for many years, Dean Winchester. You never need to hide yourself from me.” Dean suddenly sagged, as if a giant weight had been lifted from him. Rose gripped him in a hug, soothing him with her grace as much as she dared.

“You knew. This whole time, you knew.” He sounded choked up, and he gripped her tightly.

“I did.”

“And you believe me?”

“Of course.” Dean made a wounded noise.

“I wish you were my family, Rose,” he admitted, and she smiled, pulling back to look him in the eye as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. He desperately needed a haircut.

“Dean, your family is who you choose. You are my family, as is Sammy. The only ones I have in this world. I will always love you and be here for you, no matter what. Haven’t I always told you that?” He nodded, blinking rapidly to clear the tears from his eyes. “If you consider me your family, then I am. We don’t have to be related by blood to be a family.” Dean hugged her, and she never did finish watering her garden that day. Taking care of Dean was much more important.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rose! Guess what!”

“What, Sammy?”

“I finished all my work!” Rose smiled, cradling her phone with her shoulder as she stirred her mixing bowl.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart!”

“Dad said I can come stay with you and Dean now!” Rose’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Dean had been here for a month since Sammy’s escape act to Flagstaff. He’d gotten a job in town at the local mechanic’s shop, and Rose came and ate lunch with him every day. Sammy had been finishing school at Bobby’s while John went who-knows-where to hunt and drink and do whatever else he did when he didn’t take care of his sons.

“Really? That’s great news!” she replied. “Is Bobby gonna bring you?”

“Yep! We’ll meet at the park, right? Will Dean be there?”

“He’s in town right now, Sammy, but I’ll tell him when I see him, alright?”

“Okay! I miss you, Rose.” She smiled.

“I miss you too, Sammy.” There was a shout on the other end of the phone.

“I gotta go. Uncle Bobby wants me.”

“Alright, Sammy. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Rose! Love you!”

“Love you too, my sweet Sammy.” She hung up the phone, going back to her work on the pie for Dean. This might get interesting. She knew that Dean had been missing his little brother. They hadn’t been separated this long before. However, he was still nursing his wounds a bit from John’s wrath. The bruises had finally healed, but his ribs were still sore sometimes if he moved wrong. She’d been doing her best to ease the healing process, but there was only so much she could do before he started questioning. Oh, how she wanted to tell him the truth, but there were rules that she didn’t dare break. She finished making her dessert for dinner that night before driving into town to meet Dean on his lunch break. The pair walked into Frankie’s Diner and greeted the familiar faces there before settling into their usual booth. “How is your day going, Dean?” Rose asked kindly.

“Pretty good. Henry says that he’ll be giving me a raise because I’ve been doing so well.” Rose smiled.

“That’s wonderful! I always knew you were good with cars.” Dean ducked his head a bit. “Dean, I got a call from Sammy this morning.” His head popped back up, his eyes wide.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, darling. Bobby is bringing him to the park to meet so he can stay with us.” She watched as a tension Dean had been carrying in his shoulders for weeks disappeared.

“When?”

“A day or so.”

“I’ll talk to Henry about getting the day off,” he said. Rose smiled again.

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” Dean was mostly silent for the rest of their meal, but Rose didn’t mind. She gave him a hug before heading back to the house, tending her garden while keeping her grace tuned on her charges. She’d mastered this skill in the past few years, the art of almost being in three places at once. She knew exactly where both of them were, and what was going on, but she was physically in her home. It worked wonderfully for when Dean was on a hunt with John and Sammy was left in a motel. She only hoped that it would be enough to keep her boys safe.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi, Rose!” She smiled.

“Hello, sweet Sammy.”

“Rose, it’s Sam.”

“Never. I refuse.” Sam groaned over the phone. “What did you call me for, Sammy?”

“I need your help.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Can I come over and stay with you for a few days? Dad and Dean are out hunting, and I need some help.”

“Of course. You know that you’re always welcome here.”

“Okay good, because I’m outside the door.” Rose laughed.

“Well, then let yourself in. You have a key.” She hung up the phone and was greeted with a bright-eyed, floppy-haired Sam Winchester. “Hello, my sweet Sammy,” she said, giving him a hug.

“Hi, Rose.”

“Now, what do you need help with?” Sam sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter, sighing a bit.

“I need some advice, I guess.” Rose leaned across from him and tilted her head. “Rose, do you think that I always have to hunt?” She furrowed her brows.

“Of course not. You know that. I think both you and your brother are meant to do more than that.”

“But, John doesn’t want us to.” That was a new development. Whenever John wasn’t around, Sam called him by name. Rose understood why, but it was a dangerous game he was playing there.

“Your father is a driven and stubborn man. I think it’s where the two of you get it from. However, there is such a thing as an obsession. You’re your own person, Sammy. I can’t tell you to do something that will bring you harm, but I do know that you and Dean are stronger together than John ever gave you credit for.” Sam sighed, his bangs falling and covering his eyes (Rose had long suspected that it was so he could easily hide the anger within them).

“I don’t want to keep hunting,” Sam admitted. Rose hummed. This was common knowledge.

“I know.”

“No, Rose, I want out. I want to stop, finish school, get a degree or something, I don’t know. I sick of always following orders and putting my life on the line! This is John’s fight, not mine! I don’t understand why Dean follows his every word like it was law! He’s just an obsessed drunk who only cares about himself!”

“Samuel Winchester, that is quite enough!” Rose said firmly, and Sam suddenly jerked his head up to look at her, eyes wide.

“But, I thought—”

“Are you done throwing a tantrum?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Sam nodded in a daze. “Listen to me, Samuel, and listen well. I don’t agree with how your father has treated you and Dean. It is a fact that you both know very well. But I will not have you talking that way about your brother and father like that in my house, do you understand? Dean is a good man, who loves you very much and has been through more to keep you alive than anyone his age should have. John does not make good decisions, but he has at least kept you two in his life. He could have left you any number of places, but he didn’t.”

“But he—”

“I’m not saying that what he did was okay,” Rose interrupted. “I’m saying that you should be grateful that you even know who Dean is. Things could have turned out very differently.” Sam looked sufficiently chastised. Rose sighed, coming over and hugging him tightly. “I love you very much, Sammy. You and Dean are my whole world, but you have to think of more than yourself. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll do my best to help you, but you can’t only think of what you want.” Sam sniffed a bit, and Rose kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair gently. “You do know that I love you, my sweet Sammy?” Sam nodded, squeezing her.

“I know. I love you too.”

“And you know that Dean loves you too?” He nodded again. “Then that is all you need to know.”

“Can I stay a little longer?” Sam asked quietly.

“Of course. You always can.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was changing the sheets in the boys’ rooms upstairs when she heard to door open. Leaving her task, she walked down the stairs to be met with a sight that broke her heart. Her poor darling. Dean was swaying at the foot of the stairs, and she could smell the alcohol from where she stood. He was travel-worn, rumpled, drunk, and crying. “Oh, Dean, darling, what’s the matter?” she asked, going down to him and cupping his face in her hands. She wished she could take this pain from him. She wished and prayed that she could, but it would never be possible.

“He’s gone, Rose,” Dean whimpered. “He’s gone, and he’s not coming back.” Rose’s heart broke for him, even though she already knew what he was talking about.

“He didn’t mean to hurt you, Dean. You know that.”

“He left me behind, Rose. How’m I supposed to keep him safe? He doesn’t want me.” Rose gathered him up in a tight hug, and Dean Winchester shattered into a thousand pieces in her arms. She held him as he sobbed.

“Dean, darling, that’s not true at all. Your brother loves you.”

“He left me behind. I woulda gone with him. He didn’t ask. I woulda gone and kept him safe.” Rose wiped his tears gently and pressed kisses into his hair.

“I know, darling, I know.” It took several weeks before Dean was functioning again, and she saw more of him in the next few years than she had in his whole life before. After he and John split up, in between hunts he’d come stay with her for a bit before throwing himself into another hunt. It hurt her to watch, and she begged him to take back-up and be more careful, but Dean didn’t care. He gave her promises that she knew he wouldn’t try to keep, and she did all she could to keep the pieces of the man who was always left behind together. Her contact with Sam was limited (not by her choice, but by his). She got a few emails letting her know that he was okay, and she paid his fees for him because she insisted, and he was smart enough to not refuse (Dean was sending his brother money too, whenever he could spare it). Otherwise, radio silence.

There was only once when she directly influenced his life there, and it still left her scared for him. Dean was upstairs showering, an injury from a hunt leaving him benched for a bit so he could work in Henry’s garage again. She was making some pasta for dinner, when she suddenly felt a spike of fear from Sam. Without even stopping to think, she was standing in front of Sam and his girlfriend (invisible of course). A man with a gun was right in front of them, and Sam was shielding Jess from danger. Right as the gun fired, Rose spread out her wings, her eyes glowing bright blue, and the bullets landed in her wings and chest, but she wasn’t hurt. The man, startled by what he saw (that would be her, shielding her charge), ran off, and Sam and Jess were both startled, looking at each other for injuries or where he possibly could have missed. Rose flew back to her home, sighing in relief and continuing her work calmly, as if she hadn’t just stopped bullets from killing Sam. Her clothes mended themselves, and the bullets disappeared.

Dean came downstairs slowly and sat down, thanking her for the meal. She smiled and kissed his temple before starting in on the dishes. Dean headed upstairs to bed after giving her a hug goodnight. Rose sighed once he was asleep, and her wings appeared beside her. They couldn’t heal themselves. She had to do it herself. There were bullets still there, and some feathers were broken and out of place. It took a few hours to get everything set to rights, but she eventually unfurled her wings again and shook them out, setting everything in place and hiding them away again. After she was done cleaning, she went upstairs to check on Dean. She smiled at him as she snored softly, sprawled out like a starfish across the bed. Silently, just as she had always done, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning invisible. “Goodnight, my darling Dean,” she whispered. “I wish I could take your pain from you, if only for a little while.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Dean went to get Sam from college was the day Rose knew things were going to change. She stayed by their sides, keeping them from harms they didn’t even know were there, and saving them from things that should have killed them. The tulpa, the striga, the crazy hillbillies—times when they would have definitely died, but she stopped all of them. She was there for Madison, and Meg, and Sarah. She was there for all the fights, pranks, and brotherly moments. All of it. Always hidden from their sight and striking fear into the hearts of the monsters that would harm her boys. It was the day that John got possessed that she intervened. She couldn’t sit by idly anymore. The Winchesters didn’t know what they were up against, but she did. If she was punished for her actions, so be it. Sam and Dean were her entire world, her everything, and she would not let this Prince of Hell play with their lives again. She’d been too slow all those years ago, too weak to do anything. Now, though, she was older, wiser, stronger. Rose appeared in the room, and she arrived just in time to throw John away from Dean, sending the possessed man flying into the opposite wall. “Rose?” Sam said in shock.

“Hello, sweet Sammy.” She turned to face Azazel, her face dangerous.

“We meet again, little fledgling,” he said, a wicked grin on his face.

“I won’t let you win again,” Rose said firmly.

“You can’t go against a deal. You know that.”

“Your deal is complete. You ended it years ago. It’s done.”

“Come now, Miriam. You know that’s not true.”

“It is now.”

“You will be punished. They’ll take you away.”

“I don’t care.” John’s head tilted, the Prince of Hell regarding her carefully.

“Gotten attached, have we?”

“Leave, now.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Can’t I?”

“You couldn’t then, little fledgling. You can’t now.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Her angle blade appeared in her hand.

“You kill me, you kill the old man,” Azazel warned with a smirk.

“Don’t need to kill you,” she answered. Her wings spread up and out, shielding Sam and Dean behind her and casting a large shadow across the room. Her eyes glowed blue, and thunder rumbled in the air. She started speaking Enochian, dispelling the Prince before he could do anything else. John fell to the floor. Her job complete, she turned to Dean, who was lying on the floor, broken and bloody.

“Rose?” Sam asked, sounding sad and confused.

“Later, Sammy. I’ll explain everything later. For now, let me help your brother. Go check on John.” Sam reluctantly moved to his father, and Rose knelt next to Dean, who was unconscious. “Oh, my darling Dean, I’m sorry I let it get this far.” Pressing her fingers to his forehead, she healed his injuries tenderly. He would wake up on his own. Sam gasped behind her. “Later, Sammy. Later.” She turned to John, who was mostly well-off. She gave him a cursory tap, merely because she knew that Dean would be upset if she didn’t heal his father.

“Is Dean okay?” Sam asked worriedly, and Rose thought back to the time Dean thought that Sam hated him. How wrong he’d been.

“Yes. He’s just sleeping. Dreaming of fishing, actually. Let’s get them into the car, Sammy.” Sam took John, while she took care of Dean. Rose sat in the back seat next to Dean, and Sam drove off.

“Where are we going, Rose?”

“Back to my house. We’ll be safe there.”

“Rose?” Sam glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

“When we’re safe, I’ll give you all of your answers, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“No, it’s not.” Sam didn’t answer. He knew it wasn’t. It’d never been, not with her. With Dean, he’d tolerated the nickname. With John, he’d fought it. With Rose, he’d always been Sammy. As Sam drove, Rose pushed the car forwards, flying across the state faster than the demon could track them. In fact, she knew he wouldn’t be able to. She’d made sure of it years ago. With her aid, they got to the mansion on the hill faster than anything could have kept up with. Sam didn’t seem to register it. Rose reached up and tapped John’s forehead.

“What’d you do?” he asked.

“If I don’t make an exception here, the warding around the house would kill him.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed, eyes wide in the rearview mirror as he pulled up to the gate.

“Come on now, Sammy. You knew that I had warded the house. I told you years ago.”

“But I didn’t know they were that strong! You wouldn’t let Dad in?” She merely looked back at him. He pursed his lips a bit. Yeah, he knew why she wouldn’t have let him in any other time. Punching in the gate code, Sam drove the Impala into the driveway, and the gates closed with a clang behind them as he drove up the drive and into the garage, in the space that was always open for Baby to rest in.

“Put John in the room by the library,” Rose said as she pulled Dean out of the backseat. She got him up piggy-back style and walked into the house, the door swinging open now that she didn’t have to hide it. Sam went off one way, while Rose carried Dean upstairs and put him in his room, a flick of her fingers putting him in some comfortable clothes so she could clean the ones he was in. She took his duffle bag and Sam’s and placed their clothes in the washing machine, meeting Sam in the hallway from there to the kitchen.

“Well?” Sam asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Sit down, Sammy,” she said, going into the kitchen and motioning towards the barstools. Sam did so, and she leaned against the counter on the other side of the island, facing him. “You know about demons and Hell, obviously. And all of the other monsters. Don’t you think that the Bible is real too?” Sam’s brows furrowed a bit.

“What? Like the Apocalypse and all that? God? The Devil? Angels?”

“Why not? Everything else is real. You’ve killed demigods before.” Sam’s eyes widened.

“You—you’re a—”

“An angel. A guardian angel. More specifically, Dean’s guardian angel.” Sam breathed out in shock.

“Wow, I—I just—wow. Really? This whole time?” Rose smiled.

“Yes, Sammy. This whole time. Since you were a child, and I took care of you and Dean.”

“You’re Dean’s guardian angel?” She nodded.

“It’s been my assigned job since the beginning of time. My entire purpose. To keep Dean Winchester safe and guide him.”

“What about me? Where’s mine?” Sam asked. Rose’s face fell.

“Not every human gets a guardian angel, Sammy. Yours never appeared. I’ve assumed you weren’t assigned one.” Sam looked disappointed. “However, soon after I made that assumption, I took on guarding you as well. I’m your guardian angel, too.” Sam smiled at that.

“You chose to guard me too?”

“Of course. It was never that big of a leap. The two of you were always together anyway, and I love you as much as I love Dean. While Dean is my assigned charge, you are my chosen one.” Sam seemed a bit in awe.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Rules, Sammy. I’m not supposed to be this involved. In fact, I wasn’t supposed to show myself to you at all, but I couldn’t let you and Dean face Azazel alone like that, especially when he was possessing John.”

“Azazel. That’s the Yellow-Eyed Demon’s name?”

“Yes. He’s a Prince of Hell. One of many, in fact. He can’t be killed by normal ways, and I couldn’t let you or Dean be in danger like that.”

“You risked your place here, for us?”

“As I said, I love you and Dean. I haven’t had contact from my brothers and sisters in years, my Father even less. You two are my family. This house? All of this money? For you two.” Sam stood up and came over to her, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much.” She smiled, squeezing him tightly as tears rose into her eyes.

“You are more than welcome, my sweet Sammy.” Sam finally stepped back, leaning against the opposite counter.

“The demon—he called you Miriam.”

“It’s my given name.”

“Why did you say your name was Rose?” She sighed.

“Well, much like demons, angels need a vessel to maintain their presence on Earth. Rose was the name of this girl.” Sam’s face shifted in horror.

“You’re possessing her?” he asked in shock. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head repeatedly.

“No! No!” she insisted. “She was dying when I found her. I offered her an escort to Heaven personally if she was alright with me using her body. She was already dead. Her reaper was standing there, waiting. She agreed graciously, and I took her to Heaven with the reaper’s permission. Then, I returned and walked out of the hospital in her body. She was such a sweet girl that I took her name to honor her. I liked it more than my own name anyway.” Sam was more controlled now.

“Okay, good. So, it’s just you in there?” She nodded.

“If I were to leave, the vessel would only be a corpse.”

“So, what do you really look like?”

“To you, only a bright light, but to other angels, taller than the redwood trees in California.”

“What about your wings?” She smiled.

“Another time, Sammy. There is a time and a place for that. For now, I think Dean’s waking up. You should go check on him. I’ll make something to eat.”

“Can I tell him? About you?”

“If you’d like to. I certainly won’t stop you from doing anything.” Sam was about to walk up the stairs when he stopped and came back.

“Rose?”

“Yes, Sammy?” she asked, looking up from where she was pulling down some bowls and pans.

“Have you ever—I dunno—done any angely things to us?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you mean? I have healed you a few times, yes, but not much.”

“Well, you’re a guardian angel. Have you ever—guarded?”

“Yes. I am always guarding. If I told you all of them, you might never leave the house again,” she said with a smirk, and Sam laughed, going upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was just finishing up the last of the food when Sam and Dean walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She places two hot plates onto the table, motioning for them to sit down. “Eat. You need your strength.” They sat down, and she gave them both glasses of water. Sam raised an eyebrow at her with a small smirk. “Shut up and eat your dinner, Sammy.” He obeyed. Dean practically inhaled his meal, and she rolled her eyes fondly. “There’s more if you’re still hungry, darling,” she said with a small laugh. Dean looked up at her and gave her a sheepish look. She laughed and placed the food on the table so he could serve himself more if he wanted.

“Where’s Dad?” he asked.

“Still sleeping, as far as I know. He should be, too. Getting possessed by a Prince of Hell isn’t anything to sneeze at.”

“A what?”

“After you eat, Dean. I’m sure you have more questions than that. And I’m assuming Sammy talked to you too?”

“A bit.”

“After the two of you finish, we can talk. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” She went about cleaning up the kitchen and putting away dishes while they finished. Once that was over, Sam and Dean helped her put away the leftover food for when John woke up. Then, she led them into the living room, settling into a corner of the sofa while Sam and Dean sat facing her. She folded laundry as she addressed them. “I’m sure you have questions,” she said to Dean.

“Have you always been an angel?” he asked. She nodded.

“Yes. Since the first time I watched the two of you.” He was quiet for a minute.

“Why didn’t you save Mom?” he asked, and Rose sighed.

“I tried, darling, I really did. I did all that I could, at the time.”

“Which was what?”

“Would you like to tell them, John?” Rose said, looking up at their father, who was standing in the doorway.

“What?” Sam and Dean asked.

“Would you like to tell Sam and Dean what that demon was doing there in the first place?” His sons turned look at him.

“How do you know?”

“I have my ways,” she replied. “Shall I tell them, or would you like to?” John sighed.

“The demon, it put its blood into Sam,” he said. Sam’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“You’ve got demon blood in you, Sam. It changed him.”

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked. John raised hardened eyes to his son and didn’t answer. Rose bit back a growl.

“I let you into my home out of respect for you sons, John Winchester, but if you will not act civilly towards them, then I will have no choice but to make you leave. There’s food in the kitchen for you, if you’re hungry. I suggest you go get it.” The man wisely left, and Rose looked back at Sam and Dean, lowering her voice. “You don’t have it anymore, Sam. I took care of that when I couldn’t stop the demon. The one good thing I managed to do that night. You’re perfectly alright.”

“Then why is it still going after us?” Dean asked. “He can’t use Sam anymore. What’s the deal?”

“Your father’s been chasing it for years. I’d suspect it has a grudge. And maybe he hopes to convert Sam again. Who can tell with demons?”

“You said he’s a Prince of Hell?”

“Yes. They’re the more powerful demons. Some of the first ones. Not easily killed, either.”

“There’s more than one?”

“Six, if my memory serves.”

“Can you kill them?”

“Not easily, but yes.”

“Can you find it?”

“Dean, darling, I’m not some missile you point and shoot with.”

“No, that’s not it. Can you end this?” Ah, of course.

“Dean, my darling, there will never be an end. You think your father will change if Azazel is dead? He’s tasted this life, the power that can come with it. He won’t give that up because he has avenged your mother.”

“But you could end it?” Sam asked, a light in his eyes. “Could you?”

“I suppose, yes. Given time, I could.”

“If we help you track it down again, can you help us kill it?” She knew where this was going.

“I suppose.” She was met with wide grins.

“What about a scrying spell? Or a locator spell?” Sam suggested.

“We’ve got all we need for that in the trunk,” Dean answered. They started to stand up.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Rose ordered, and they sat back down. “Not now. Not tonight. Tomorrow, at a normal hour. Tonight, both of you are bathing and sleeping in your own beds. Any ideas you have right now are shelved for tomorrow. Off with you now. Shoo!” They hurried upstairs, laughing as she popped a towel at them. She shook her head fondly. “Those boys,” she said to herself before walking into the kitchen. John was finishing his meal.

“You got rid of the demon,” he said lowly. She glanced at him but didn’t respond, instead setting about to switch over the boys’ laundry. “How?” he asked, following her.

“It’s not for me to tell you.” She grabbed the armloads and stuffed them into the dryer, hurrying through the chore.

“You told my sons.” John was nothing if not persistent.

“They’re different. I can't deny them anything.” She walked back into the kitchen, wiping down the counters.

“What are you? You’ve always been different, always appearing nearby and offering to take them away. What’s so special about Sam and Dean that makes you circle them so much?”

“You’re their father. Why don’t you tell me?” she challenged, not looking back at him.

“Dean’s a good man, but he’s always had a weakness when it comes to Sam. I tried to beat it out of him but never could. Him going with you I can get. If Sam’s there, he is too. Sam, though. Sam’s stubborn. He’s prissy. He was never a hunter. You gave him an out. I bet you put that stupid idea of going to college in his head.” Rose slammed a drawer shut and glared at him.

“Get out of my house,” she said lowly. “Leave now, and don’t think you will ever be welcomed back.”

“What? I hit a nerve?” John snarled.

“I can’t believe I used to feel pity for you,” she said, shoving him harshly out into the kitchen and towards the front door. John fought her. She was stronger. “You’re just a sad old drunk who’d rather take his hurt and anger out on others instead of dealing with them.” She shoved him violently out the door, the warding keeping him from coming back in. She pointed towards the gate. “Leave. I have dogs, and I will let them chase you out of here.”

“You can’t keep me from my sons.”

“You’ve done that enough on your own,” she answered. “Get out.” He turned and walked away, and she stayed where she was until she felt him leave the property. “Good riddance.”

“Rose?” She turned and saw the boys standing on the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Sam, Dean.” She knew they’d heard it. They hadn’t even been all the way upstairs yet when John had spoken up. They’d heard all of it. Sam was gritting his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. Dean looked defeated, a storm of emotions just behind his usual mask clear for her to see. “He won’t be allowed back here.”

“Why would he—” Sam was livid.

“Sam, enough,” Dean said, stopping his little brother before he could get started.

“You heard him, Dean! How could he say that! You’re twice the man he ever could be! God, you practically raised me!”

“Enough, Sam.”

“But, Dean—!”

“I said enough!” Dean snapped, turning and going up to his room. Sam turned to follow him, but Rose gripped his arm.

“Sam, let him go,” she said quietly. “He’s hurt. Let him deal with it on his own for now.”

“But, none of it’s true,” Sam said, anger and hurt in his voice.

“I know that, and you know that, Sammy, but Dean must make sure of that on his own. Us telling him won’t do any good. He’s always obeyed John’s orders, no matter what. We’ll be there to support him, like we always have. For now, he needs a moment. Go get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Sam sighed and turned around, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you, Rose, for everything.” She smiled and kissed his temple.

“You’re most welcome, my sweet Sammy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose knocked on Dean’s door carefully. “Dean? Darling, may I come in?” There was a muffled noise, and she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Sam waited just outside for the moment. The room was dark, and Dean was on the bed, curled up. “Darling, are you alright?”

“Go away, Rose,” he said, and she could hear his voice shaking. She ignored him, sitting down on the bed next to him and placing her hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

“Dean, no matter what, Sammy and I have your back, okay? We wanted you to know that.”

“I know.”

“Do you really? We love you very much, and we don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I know.” Rose leaned over and kissed his head gently.

“Well, I suppose we’ll go, then. If you know.” She stood up, but a hand grabbed her arm.

“Stay?” She turned and gave him a small smile. He wasn’t looking at her. Sam stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Rose sat down on the bed again, slipping her shoes off and settling into the middle. Dean flipped over, hiding his face in her side. Sam laid down on her other side, letting his hand grip onto Dean’s. Nobody said anything, letting Dean know that they were here silently. They hadn’t sat like this in a very long time. It would’ve had to be back before Dean’s twelfth birthday, when Dean’d had a bad nightmare that woke Sammy up. Dean’d been scared to go back to sleep, and Sammy’d been scared to leave Dean alone, so she’d sat on the bed, Dean gripping her on one side while Sam gripped the other, his hand tangled with Dean’s so he knew his little brother was safe. Rose began to hum quietly, a calming tune filling the air. She had continued to rub Dean’s back while using her other hand to run through Sam’s hair. She cursed John for breaking her boys like this. Didn’t he know how hard Dean’d always worked to please him? How Sam had given up on ever doing something right in his eyes at the tender age of eleven? She sighed to herself, continuing her meaningless tune as she felt both Winchesters slowly falling into dreams. Well, he’d lost his sons, and she’d known that was going to happen sometime for a while now. She’d take care of them, just as she always had. And when the finished taking out the Princes of Hell (because she knew they were), she’d help them in whatever way they wanted. They were her boys, her darling Dean and sweet Sammy. She was going to protect them, and not Heaven, Hell, or anything in between was going to stop her

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose emphatically ignored the man standing just outside her gates. She gathered up her mail, looked through it, and walked back towards her home. “What, not gonna invite me inside?” She didn’t answer, only continued to walk away. “I know where you are, angel. Don’t think you can hide them forever.” Again, she ignored him. “I killed their old man, Miriam. What makes you think I won’t kill them? They won’t fight me with this face. If you kill me, they’ll only see you killing their father. You’ll lose them! Forever!” Now, he was shouting after her. “Nothing you’ll ever do can bring them back to you! You’ll live the rest of your days knowing you failed them!” She walked up the hill, silently fuming. When she reached her home, she slammed the front door shut, harder than she meant to.

“Rose?” Sam asked in concern from where he stood in the kitchen.

“I’m fine, Sammy.”

“Ya don’t look fine,” Dean commented. She sighed heavily, putting her mail on the kitchen island and gripping the edges tightly.

“Boys, I have something to tell you, and you aren’t going to like it.”

“What?” Sam sounded a bit worried. He should be.

“Outside the gates, your father is standing. Dead.” She was met with silence. “I don’t know how it happened. I don’t know anything, really. But Azazel is wearing him.” Dean stood up, grabbing his gun from his belt. “No, Dean!” she said, grabbing his arm firmly.

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” Dean growled.

“Dean, he’ll kill you first! Please, stop a minute! We can kill him, but you have to wait.” Dean fought against her for a minute before giving in.

“You’re sure?”

“I didn’t sense his soul anywhere. He’s dead. Azazel is using him against you, and me.”

“How?” Sam asked. Rose shook her head slightly.

“He says you won’t kill him if he’s wearing your dad’s face, and if I kill him, you’ll always see me as killing your dad. He says I’ll lose both of you forever.”

“That’s not true,” Sam said, coming up to her and his brother. “You said he’s not in there anymore. It’s not John.”

“Sammy—” Dean said.

“No, Dean. Listen. The man who walked out of here a few days ago? That wasn’t our father. He hasn’t been our father in years. He’s been our commanding officer since I can remember.”

“Don’t you say that,” Dean said, his voice tight. Rose sighed a bit. Dean did love John. Perhaps he was the only one in the world who did, but he loved him. He’d stuck by him for years, dealing with the abuse, neglect, all of it. But he loved him. It had always been a point of contention for the brothers. Sam didn’t put up with all of John’s demands. Dean did.

“Dean, you know it’s true. You just don’t like to think about that. Either way, what’s standing at our doorstep isn’t John Winchester. Honestly? John Winchester died in that fire too. What came out? That wasn’t our dad. But we can get revenge, for Mom, Dad, me, and you, and all the families he’s ruined since that night. But we have to go in with a plan. We have to think first, Dean. Or we’ll end up dead too.” Rose knew that Dean knew Sam was right. Dean was smart. A bit of a hot-head sometimes, but smart. Really smart.

“Okay, what’re we gonna do?” Dean asked, turning to his little brother. “We don’t have anything that can kill a demon.” Rose raised her hand.

“There are actually two ways,” she said, looking between the brothers. “Though, both of you are going to want to sit down while we talk this out.” They all moved into the living room, and she sat in a recliner, her feet kicked over an armrest, while the boys took opposite ends of the couch. “Obviously, we have me, but I’m not strong enough to actually kill him, or any Prince of Hell. I’d need a weapon. We’ve got the Colt, made by Samuel Colt, that can kill them; Michael’s Lance, though I doubt Big Brother would let me borrow that; an archangel, if any of them were willing to help out. I can’t do it myself, but I can ask some of my brothers and sisters if they’ve got any ideas.”

“What? You don’t talk to the other angels?” Dean asked.

“I haven’t even seen another angel since I was assigned to you,” she replied. “I flew down the day you were born, and I’ve stuck by you ever since.” Dean seemed a bit shocked. “Not all angels are like me. In fact, almost none are. Our best bet would be finding the Colt. However, there is a second option. Neither of you might like it, though.”

“What is it?” Sam asked. She sat up, facing the brothers head-on.

“Sam, you’re supposed to be the vessel of Lucifer, if the Apocalypse were to happen in the near future.” Sam’s face paled.

“What?” Dean’s voice was that weird angry-confused tone.

“Angels need vessels too. If I were to be ejected, or this vessel were destroyed, I’d have to find a new one, or return to Heaven. If the Apocalypse happened tomorrow, Lucifer would come to you, and try to convince you to say yes. That’s the only major difference between demon possessions and angel possessions. Angels need permission. I got permission from the girl before inhabiting her body after she died. A demon can jump in at any time.”

“Why me?” Sam asked.

“Bloodlines. And mythology loves its brother versus brother fights.”

“Wait, are you saying—”

“Dean’s Michael’s vessel, yes,” she interrupted Sam. “Or your father. Or his father, back and back and back. Michael would come to Dean and try to convince him to say yes. If both of you gave in, which I suspect you would, given time and incentive, Lucifer and Michael would fight to the death. Whoever won? Both the angel and you would die.” Both brothers looked pale and shaken. “That doesn’t explain how we can kill Azazel, though. Sam, the reason Azazel gave you demon blood all those years ago was to change your biology. He literally made you into something new.”

“He’s not human?” Dean asked, sounding a bit queasy.

“No. But, what I did that made Azazel so mad that night, was I took away the demon blood. Now, you’re just a new creature. Half-human, of course, but new all the same. Think of it as a sort of half-Nephilim. I cancelled out your demon blood and made it angel blood, in a sense. You can’t fly or heal. Yet.”

“Yet?”

“I didn’t know that Azazel was going to come back for you, so I put a figurative lock on the angel part. I didn’t want you to be scared of what you were, or for John or another hunter to turn on you. I wanted you to have a normal life, as normal as possible anyway. For now, you’re human. If I were to take the lock away, you wouldn’t be human. Not anymore. It’d be something different.” Sam was shaking his head repeatedly, and Dean had stood up sometimes during her explanation and was pacing in front of the fireplace. “If you wanted to, you could kill Azazel.”

“How? If you can’t, and you’re a full angel, how could I?”

“Sam, I told you, you’re new. And nothing is more powerful in this world than a human soul. That, with your newness? Very powerful.” Sam looked like he was going to be sick. “There’s more.”

“How can there possibly be more?” Dean yelled.

“Calm down, Dean. I’ve never made a habit of lying to you before, and I don’t intend to start now. If we’re going to kill Azazel, we need to have all of our pieces on the board. This is me putting all of my pieces on the board.”

“How long’ve you known all this?”

“A long time, but I didn’t think it’d come into play. I didn’t know he’d come after Sammy again. Now that he is, I’m telling you everything. Now, will you listen? Please?” Dean didn’t look happy about it, but he nodded. “Sam, aside from being Lucifer’s vessel, you’re supposed to be the King of Hell.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed.

“It’s what the demon blood was preparing you for, outside of being a stronger vessel. If Azazel’s plan worked, which it might have if a different angel were assigned to Dean, you were to lead the demon army as the Apocalypse got kick-started. That title is still yours. Nothing I did can change that.”

“You want me to lead Hell?”

“No! Not at all! I would never tell you to do that! What I’m saying is, if you killed Azazel, you’d get the attention of all the other powerful demons. We need to be prepared for all outcomes. Azazel is only one of the major players here. All of the first demons, the most powerful ones, would come running, to see if you were taking over or taking them out. Then, there would be, at least that I see, three options. One, you kill all of them and leave Hell to deal with itself. Two, you tell them you want nothing to do with them, and they just act out of anger, and you have angry demons to deal with. Three, step into your role and rule from there, or afar. I would never tell you what to do. I’ve never done that. Whatever you decide there, I’d support you, but I want you to be informed.” Sam was staring at the floor, his head in his hands.

“It’s—that’s a lot.”

“I know, and I’m sorry that there’s so much riding on your choice. If you decide no, we can find a weapon, and I’ll take care of Azazel myself. If you decide yes, I’ll back you one hundred percent, and we can stop him together.”

“All of this because he bled into my mouth when I was six months old?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so, and I wish I had been fast enough to stop it then,” she said sadly. “I did try, Sammy, but I was a young angel, naïve about the world. I got caught up in watching the two of you grow up, and I let my guard down. I’m truly sorry, and if I could change things, I would.”

“What about the other angels?” Dean said. “Can’t they help?”

“It’s not can. It’s will. They aren’t like me, Dean. My time on Earth, being a guardian angel? I’m different from other angels. Most angels are just mindless soldiers, obeying the Word of God without thought. Guardian angels are supposed to guide and protect, so we’re built differently. I could ask, but they probably would say no.” Dean nodded before looking at his brother.

“Sammy? What’re you thinkin’?” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, man. Honestly? I’m still trying to process all of it.”

“Take your time,” Rose said, standing up and coming to put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re safe here, I made sure of it. He can’t get in.”

“So, we’re trapped?”

“No. I’m an angel, remember? I can fly all of us out of here, but there aren’t many other places we could go where he wouldn’t find us.”

“I guess this is our home base, then,” Dean said, and Rose wished he was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam disappeared upstairs soon after their conversation, and neither of the other two were inclined to follow him. He needed time to think. Rose headed into the library, and Dean followed her. “What’re you doing?” he asked.

“Well, we need to be prepared,” she answered. “I’ve got things that can help us.” She stepped over to a statue of an angel and summoned her angel blade into her hand. Pressing the base of it into the bottom of the statue, a click sounded, and a section of the bookcase popped out.

“Hidden room? Rose, I’m surprised at you!” Dean said. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m the guardian angel of two of the most reckless hunters on the planet. My back-up plans have back-up plans. I am a regular Batman, darling.” Dean chuckled.

“So, what’re we here for?” he asked, looking around at the room. It was basically a library/pantry. There were shelves upon shelves stocked with lore books and every possible ingredient they would ever need for a spell. Rose looked at the shelves herself. It’d been a while since she’d last been in here. She glanced over to a small stack of drawers. There, she had stored all of the weapons she’d managed to gather over the years. A hunter’s gold mine.

“Well, if we’re going to find anything, we need to be able to find it. Azazel isn’t standing outside my gate waiting for you to leave.”

“He’s planning something?”

“Oh, definitely. It’s a matter of finding a way to kill him, and then finding him before he finds us.”

“Can’t we find a way to keep that from happening?” Rose thought for a moment.

“I suppose there is. I hadn’t thought of it. It may hurt a smidgen, but it would work.”

“What is it?” Rose went over to one of the shelves, running her finger along the spines of the books to find the one she was looking for.

“There’s a sigil, of sorts. A brand that will keep angels and demons from being able to find you.”

“All of them?”

“Well, except for me. I’m your guardian angel, Dean. I have to be able to find you. It’s my job.”

“What, so we have to get another tattoo?”

“No,” Rose answered with a smile, pulling down her desired book and walked over to the table. “It’d be carved into your ribs.” Dean grimaced.

“Carved?”

“It wouldn’t hurt much. I’d be quick about it. It’d probably feel like you’re being compressed for a few seconds.”

“That’s not a feeling I like, Rose,” Dean said. Rose looked up and met his eyes seriously.

“I would never hurt you purposefully, Dean. I wouldn’t even consider it if I knew that it would seriously injure you.” Dean looked sheepish.

“Yeah, I know, Rose. I didn’t mean it like that.” Rose winked at him before flipping through her book.

“Ah ha! There it is.”

“What?” Dean asked, coming to look at the book.

“Well, if we need to find a weapon, I’ve got a spell for it right here. And I’ve got all of those ingredients.”

“Well, what’re we waiting for! Let’s do this!” Dean said.

“Whoa there, tiger. We’re waiting for Sam, remember?” Dean stopped.

“Right.”

“C’mon, Dean. We’ll wait for him back in the house. I’m sure we can find something to do.” The pair walked back out, and the door slid closed behind them. Rose put on some music on her record player, and Dean sat down, gazing into the empty fireplace.

“Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve really been there my whole life?” she smiled and sat next to him on the arm of his chair.

“I was in the hospital room the moment you were born,” she answered. “I’ve rarely left your side, whether you could see me or not.”

“You saw everything?” Rose caught his meaning, and she laughed.

“I do have the decency to give you some alone time, darling. But yes, I’m always aware of where you are and what you’re doing.” His neck turned red, and she laughed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, darling. I’ve been around much longer than you, and it’s certainly not my first rodeo.”

“And you made it worse,” he groaned. She laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

“Dean, look at me.” He did. “There has never been a moment your entire life when you have ever been alone. I’ve always been with you, from the moment you were born. There were times I couldn’t interfere directly, but I made things better when I could. Do you remember that night when the shtriga attacked Sam?” Dean ducked his head a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Dean, John didn’t get there in time.” His head shot up, eyes wide in shock.

“What?” he gasped.

“Sam would have died had I not been there. The creature couldn’t see me, but I was healing Sam at the same time as it was trying to feed. I think that’s partly the reason John’s bullets didn’t kill it. It had a little bit of my grace in it at the time. I was keeping him alive, otherwise I would have killed it myself for daring to hurt Sam.” Dean looked shaken.

“Really?”

“I’m not telling you that to make you upset, Dean. I’m telling you because I’ve been protecting both of you for years upon years. It’s not just luck, thought sometimes it is. Times when you thought that you definitely should have died, you were right. I intervened. It’s my job, and I wouldn’t want any other one in the world, or any other charges.” She laughed a bit. “Though I gotta say, there were a few times you made me want to tear out a few feathers in frustration.” Dean huffed a laugh before tilting his head.

“Feathers?”

“Dean, darling, you know angels have wings,” she said with a smile.

“No, I knew that. I just didn’t think about it.”

“Can we see them?” Sam asked from the doorway. Dean and Rose looked up at him.

“Didn’t hear you come down, Sammy,” Dean said.

“I was listening, about the shtriga. Thanks, Rose.” She smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me, Sammy. There’s nothing else I would rather do.”

“Can we see your wings, though?” Sam looked hopeful. She smiled crookedly.

“I suppose. Come along.” They went outside to the gardens, and Rose turned to them. She took a deep breath, and there was a slight whooshing sound before the boys gasped. Her wings draped around her, mint green feathers brushing the ground delicately.

“They’re beautiful,” Sam breathed. Rose blushed.

“Thank you.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked pointing to a spot on her wings.

“Where?” she asked, looking down.

“Right there,” he said, stepping forward and pointing to a darkened patch in the middle of one of her wings. “The feathers there are a different color.”

“Oh, that. I guess they haven’t fully grown back yet.”

“From what?” Dean asked, worry clear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m fine. They don’t hurt. They’re bullet marks where the feathers got torn off.”

“What?” Sam said in concern. “When did that happen?”

“About a year ago, I suppose. Maybe a few months more.”

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“I stopped bullets with my wings.”

“Bullets from what?”

“A gun, darling. You know where bullets come from.”

“Was it on a hunt?”

“No, darling. I’m fine. Actually, I think Sam knows what happened very well. He’s the one I was protecting, after all.” Sam’s eyes widened.

“The robber. That was you. We couldn’t explain it.” Rose smiled, while Dean looked confused.

“Did I miss something?” he asked.

“Jess and I were walking home one night when this guy came out of nowhere and pulled a gun on us. I was too busy keeping Jess safe to get it away from him. He suddenly just started shooting before running away. Neither of us were hurt, and we couldn’t find the bullets, even though he’d been pointing the gun right at us. The police couldn’t figure it out, and they figured he’d just had blanks. But now—” Rose shrugged a bit.

“They weren’t blanks,” she said. Sam rushed her and pulled her into a hug. Rose laughed and squeezed him. “Sammy, sweetheart, you don’t have to keep thanking me for doing my job.”

“You saved my life. Jess’s life. I—I’ll never be able to make it up to you.”

“Sammy, I don’t want anything from you other than for you to be safe and happy. I was only doing my job.” Sam kissed her cheek.

“I’ll say it one more time, I promise. Thank you, Rose.” She smiled and stepped back.

“You are most welcome, Sammy.” Her wings disappeared into the angelic plane, where they usually resided.

“When was this?” Dean asked.

“Around the time you were staying here with me and working at Henry’s,” Rose answered. Dean gave her an astonished look.

“Where was I during this?”

“I believe singing the entirety of Led Zeppelin's greatest hits in the shower,” she said with a grin.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“How could I? You didn’t know I was an angel. Like I said, it didn’t hurt. I just had to clean them out. Dean, darling, I’m fine.” Dean shook his head, muttering. “Enough about my wings, though. Sammy, sweetheart, have you made up your mind?”

“I want to use one of the weapons. I can hone my skills while we find it and make a plan, just so we have a back-up.” Rose nodded.

“Then, I suppose we have work to do, boys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the porch steps, watching Sam and Rose clear the yard for practice room. “Now, I can’t tell you exactly what’s going to happen,” she said. “I do know that your powers work similarly to mine, but not much more than that. I can guide you, but not instruct you. If anything happens, just remember that you’re safe here, and Dean and I will help.” Sam nodded. She stepped up to him and place her hand on his chest. “While I’m here, I’m going to brand your chest with that sigil I told Dean about. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Her eyes glowed blue for a second or two, and Sam gasped, stumbling backwards unsteadily. Dean was on his feet in a heartbeat. She held out her hand to him for him to wait. Sam shook his head a bit, blinking several times.

“Sammy?” Dean asked in concern.

“I’m good,” he said. “Just dizzy for a second there.”

“Are you sure?” Rose asked.

“Yeah.” He shook his head again and looked up at her. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Try to pick up that rock,” she said, nodding her head to the stones that lined her flower garden. Sam took a step. “No, sweetheart. With your head.”

“How?”

“Tell it to move.” Sam stared hard at a rock, but it didn’t move. “Here, I have an idea.” She led him over to one of the lawn chairs and sat him down. “I’m going to try to help you channel it, just a bit. But you’ll have to learn to do this on your own.” She placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes. Try now, she said in his head, and she felt Sam jump.

Rose?

Trust me, sweet Sammy. It’s alright. Sam focused on the rock again, and she coaxed his dormant powers towards the surface. Come on, she coaxed to the dark, swirling mass that was shadowed from the light within him. You were made to harm and damage, but now you help and heal. Come on, now. Help him do the right thing. Suddenly, the rock flew up into the air, startling the brothers. There. See? You can do more than what you were intended. Stay, please, and help him save the world. The rock came crashing back to the ground, and Rose took her hands off of his head. “You did it!” she cheered, ruffling his hair lightly.

“What did you do?”

“I helped,” she answered. “Now, try again, and this time, don’t send it into the sky.” She stepped back and gestured towards the rock. He got a look of concentration on his face, and the rock jerked up unsteadily before evening out. He kept practicing until he could do it smoothly. “Try adding another one,” she suggested. “Moving multiple things would be good.” She and Sam stayed outside for most of the day, practicing and strengthening his power. When the sun started to set, all three went inside. Sam collapsed on the couch and was asleep within minutes, exhausted from the day.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked worriedly. Rose smiled, running a hand through Sam’s hair gently and covering him with a blanket.

“Yeah. His mind is just tired from working so much,” she answered. “Don’t worry, darling. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know,” Dean replied. “What about the weapons?” Rose sighed, and the two went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

“I think we should work on that tomorrow. Sam’s tired, and he’s not going to like being left out of planning.”

“He’ll understand,” Dean said. “He knows this is important.” She nodded, a bit reluctant, but she saw his reasoning.

“Go get the ingredients for that tracking spell. I can go get anything we need with that.”

“What should we use it for?”

“The Colt or Michael’s Lance would be my choices,” she said. “They’d be the most effective.”

“Would Michael let you use it?”

“He doesn’t have it,” she answered. “It’s down here. He doesn’t come down to Earth. At least, he hasn’t in the time I’ve been here.”

“Why not?” Rose sighed.

“One of Father’s last direct instructions to us was to love humanity. To protect it and keep it safe. It’s why Lucifer fell. He wouldn’t obey that. To most of my brothers and sisters, that didn’t make sense. Why would they love something that was so weak and helpless? After Father left, they were bitter and angry, and Heaven essentially stopped interfering. There are a few of us, guardian angels, who deal with humans on a day-to-day basis. Some don’t interfere at all; others are very involved. Michael is one that doesn’t interfere at all. He won’t act until the Apocalypse begins, when he and Lucifer are supposed to fight.”

“God left?” Dean asked. Rose nodded.

“A very long time ago. Nobody knows where he went.”

“Why?”

“No idea. Frankly, nothing has changed much since that happened. Nothing drastic, anyway.” She shook her head. “I miss Heaven, but I’d rather be down here with the two of you than up there. It’s much more interesting. Now, go get those ingredients. I’ll try to find the weapons.” Dean left, and Rose finished making their sandwiches. She placed the plates on the table and waited for Dean to come back. He did so several minutes later, his arms laden with various items from her storage room. He placed them on the table as well and sat down to eat.

“So, what will we look for?”

“I was thinking the Colt. It’s able to kill almost anything. There’s only a few things it can’t kill. I’m sure it would work on Azazel.”

“Okay, I’m down. When do we start?”

“Tomorrow, Dean,” Rose said. “Whether or not he would mind it, Sam’s mind is exhausted. And it would be dangerous to leave him here recovering while we went to get the Colt. Because I would go with you, Dean Winchester, and don’t you even think about trying to leave me behind.” She fixed Dean with a firm look, and he nodded.

“Okay, we’ll wait. But we should know where to look anyway.” He wasn’t going to give this up. She knew he was. This thing had killed both of his parents. It had almost killed him and his brother. Dean was angry and hurt. Rose sighed.

“We can find out tonight, but you aren’t driving out tonight. Not until Sam is rested and ready to go. Understand?” Dean nodded again.

“Okay, Rose. I won’t.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was a bit of a blur, honestly. The Winchester brothers were researching, planning, and gathering supplies like crazy, all while Rose was in charge of casting spells and facilitating the resources. She and Sam also spent several hours a day practicing, and he was mastering things more quickly than she had ever thought was possible. She managed to get the Colt in one day, as she was able to explain to the man that guarded it what she was looking for and why she needed it. He was more than happy to get rid of it and entrust it to her care, especially once he was assured that nobody else would be able to get it. “I’ve been keeping it for too long,” he’d said. “It’s taken more years off of my life than any creature I’ve hunted.” Rose came back to find Sam and Dean in the yard, Dean throwing tennis balls at his brother while Sam deflected them without moving a muscle.

“Well, I see you two have been busy,” she said with a smile. They looked at her, and Sam gave a sheepish shrug.

“There’s this itch,” he said. “I had to come out and work on it.” She nodded in understanding.

“Go ahead. I’ll watch.” She sat down on the porch steps and watched the boys toss a ball back and forth before she smirked. Without warning, she threw one of the balls at Sam, who stopped it midair. “Good job, Sammy,” she smirked. Suddenly, she grunted, putting a hand to her head.

“Rose?” Dean asked in concern.

“Angel radio,” she gritted out. “It just went haywire.”

“Huh?”

“How angels communicate,” she said through clenched teeth. “It’s going crazy.”

“What are they saying?” Sam asked.

“They’re talking about--about you.”

“Me?”

“They know about your powers. They aren’t happy.”

“Should we be worried?” Dean asked, his protective side coming out. She shook her head.

“They can’t get in here. Only the three of us are allowed.”

“That’s some serious warding you’ve got,” Dean said. She nodded, rubbing her temples to distract her from the chaos of angels talking.

“Had to--keep you two safe,” she managed to say. It was hard for her to focus.

Miriam. Her eyes widened.

“I’ll be right back. Get in the house. Take the Colt. It’s on the porch.”

“Rose--” She was gone before Sam could finish what he was going to say. She landed in a small park in Wisconsin, standing in front of a tall man.

“Zachariah,” she said in greeting.

“Miriam, you’ve been a busy little bee, haven’t you?”

“I was assigned to Dean Winchester. I go where he goes.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” She feigned innocence.

“I don’t.”

“Give us Sam Winchester, Miriam.”

“No.”

“You know what we have to do.”

“No, I don’t. And we don’t have to do anything. Father wouldn’t want this.”

“This plan has been centuries in the making, and you won’t stand in the way of it,” he said warningly.

“You won’t kill me, Zachariah,” she said firmly.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Father said you can’t.”

“He said no such thing.” Rose smirked.

“Yes, He did. Ask Joshua. He knows. As long as the Winchesters’ time on Earth isn’t finished, I’m assigned to them. Killing me would mean you’d have to assign another angel. You’d be going against Father’s commands.” Zachariah growled at her.

“You are a grain of sand facing a tsunami.”

“Sand is used to make concrete. I’m not moving.”

“We will see this through.”

“I find that unlikely. Father won’t come back just because you let Michael and Lucifer fight each other.”

“Miriam--”

“It’s true, and you know it. We’re supposed to protect humanity, not destroy it.”

“Your time on Earth has made you human. Remember that you’re an angel.”

“I’ve never forgotten. I’m doing my job, Zachariah. What is it that you were supposed to be doing again?” He snarled and disappeared, and Rose flew back to her home quickly. The Winchesters stood up when she appeared in the living room.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. She nodded.

“Just had to deal with family issues. We can’t count on them to help us fight Azazel.”

“Why?”

“Because I was just asked to hand over Sam to them.”

“What?” Dean yelled. “Those sons of bitches.”

“I agree. They know that Sam’s powers can foil their plans to stop the apocalypse from happening. They want Michael and Lucifer to fight. This is going to change their plans.”

“What does that mean for us?” Sam asked.

“Well, our time table has moved up. We have to move quickly.”

“I’m ready,” Sam said in determination. She smiled.

“I know you are, Sammy. But we still have to prepare. Dean, you’ll have the Colt, just in case. Sam, you have your powers, but keep your weapons with you too. You’ll need them. I also have some handcuffs that are good for binding powerful demons so they can’t use their powers.”

“What about you?” Sam asked. She walked over to the mantle and pressed a button hidden in the woodwork before pulling out a small golden dagger that had four blades merging into the tip.

“I have this.”

“What the hell is that?” Dean walked over to look at it.

“The Archangel Blade. It’s the only thing that can kill an archangel. I suspect we may have to fight some off.”

“You make it sound like we’re going to war,” Sam said.

“We are."


	10. Chapter 10

Rose wasn’t excited about this. It went without saying, of course, but she really wasn’t excited. The three of them were essentially declaring war on some of the most powerful demons in Hell. She and the Winchesters had worked tirelessly to create a relatively strong plan, but there was no telling if and how it would spiral out of control. They had the Colt, she had the Archangel Blade, and Sam was easily stronger than her now (he’d literally stabbed himself with a knife, unbeknownst to Dean, and there was no blood). She and Dean had warded the Impala with sigils of all kinds, and they were virtually invisible when they were inside it. Dean was getting antsy, and Rose knew it was time. “He’s in Arizona,” she said to the boys.

“Can you take us there?” Sam asked.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” she countered.

“As I’ll ever be. I want this to be over.” Rose understood. This fight had taken enough years from them. It was time to end it.

“Get in the car.” They grabbed their bags and headed to the garage, and Rose climbed into the backseat. Before they could blink, they were on the side of a road, nothing around for miles.

“Where are we?” Dean asked.

“Just off of Route 66 outside of Crookton, Arizona,” she answered. “Head straight. We’ve got about an hour to get there.” Dean put the car in gear, and they drove onto the road.

“Why’d you put us so far out?” Sam asked.

“To give you time to amp yourself up,” she replied. “There’s a lot riding on this. We don’t have to do this now. If you think you want to wait, you can wait.” Sam shook his head.

“I want to end it. Now.” Rose hummed in reply.

“Well, then take the time to center yourself. It’s going to be hard, unless we can get Dean a clear shot with the Colt. Azazel will know you’re not coming quietly.” They drove in silence, with Rose giving Dean occasional instructions. “Stop here.” Dean stopped. They were in the middle of nowhere.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Rose?” Sam questioned.

“Trust me. This is the best place.” They climbed out of the car, weapons in hand. Sam had her angel blade in his hand, just in case. A man appeared in front of them, and Rose tilted her head.

“Castiel?” she said in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I would ask you the same thing,” he answered.

“Rose, who’s this?”

“An angel,” she answered Dean. “Quiet.”

“You’re meddling, Miriam.”

“No, I’m doing my job. Protecting my charges.”

“You are only assigned to protect Dean. This is not protecting.” Rose glared at him.

“I would expect nothing less of a foot soldier.” Castiel remained unphased.

“This isn’t how things are supposed to go, Miriam.”

“There is no such thing as fate, Castiel, especially when it comes to humanity.” Rose stood protectively in front of the Winchesters, and though they couldn’t see it, Castiel could see her wings raised to shield them. He tilted his head at her, his eyes squinting.

“You’ve gotten attached,” he said. “You’ve been involved for too long.”

“Somebody had to. I couldn’t stand by and do nothing, not like the rest of you have done. Father told us to love and protect the humans, not watch from the skies and shrug our shoulders at them.”

“Miriam, this isn’t what you’re supposed to do.”

“My job from the beginning of time was to protect and guard them. It’s what I was always made to do. If you won’t let me do it, I’ll have to make you.”

“What will you do, sister? Kill me?”

“If I have to.” Castiel was silent, watching her carefully. “Leave, Castiel. You have no place here.”

“I’ll stay.”

“I won’t let you stop this.”

“I’ll help you fight.” Rose’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Why?”

“Joshua heard from Father. I’m supposed to help.”

“Father sent you to help us?”

“Yes.”

“Then why all the ‘you’re disobeying’?” Dean demanded. “We’re burning daylight.” Castiel looked over at him, and Dean tightened his grip on the Colt.

“Regardless of what I do, Miriam knows she’s broken the rules.”

“Bite me,” Rose snapped, and she felt an approving look from Sam. “If you’re going to help, help.”

“Azazel is in a grove of trees nearby. I suspect he’s waiting for us,” Castiel said.

“Well, let’s go.” Sam strode off through the small forest confidently. The other three followed behind him, and Rose looked over at Dean. He looked tense. She supposed he had a right. This was the thing that John had hunted for years. This was the thing that had killed both of Dean’s parents. It’d killed Sam’s girlfriend. If anyone had a right to be a bit wound up, it was Dean. Rose suddenly grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Wait,” she said, focusing off into the distance. Sam came to a halt and looked back at her.

“What?”

“Castiel? Do you feel it too?”

“Wardings,” he said. “Powerful ones.”

“Do you think we can power them off?” she asked. Castiel didn’t answer. “That’s a no.”

“You can’t get in,” Dean said. Rose nodded.

“Okay, new plan,” she said. “The two of you go in like normal. Dean, if you have a shot, take it. Don’t wait. Do it. Sam, do what you have to. And take this.” She held out the Archangel Blade to him, and Castiel gave her a look. She ignored him. “Use it if you need to.”

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be here, waiting for you.” Sam looked uncertain. “I should have planned for this, but it slipped my mind. There has never been a warding that could keep me away from you. You’ll have to do this on your own, Sammy.” Sam glanced over at Dean for a moment.

“Okay.”

“You can do it, Sammy. I know you can. You’re stronger than me, and Azazel has nothing over you. You can do this.” She squeezed his arm once before letting go and stepped back. “Go on. I’ll be right here when you get back.” The brothers exchanged nods and walked off, and Rose stood in place, watching them disappear. She knew the minute they stepped through the wardings, and she started pacing.

“You had the blade this whole time,” Castiel said.

“I did.”

“We’ve been looking for it for years.”

“I know.”

“How did you find it?”

“Luck.”

“Miriam.” She stopped pacing and looked at him.

“What do you want me to say, Castiel? I prepared for a day I never hoped would come. Here it is. It’s happened. I’m done. What do you want from me?”

“Why did you turn your back on Heaven?” he asked. “We were allies, you and I.”

“I never turned my back on Heaven,” Rose answered. “I’ve been here for twenty-seven years, Castiel. Do you know how many angels I’ve seen before Zachariah decided to get involved? None. Not one. I used to look, you know. I hoped I’d meet another angel somewhere so I’d have someone to talk to. I thought maybe I’d run into Gabriel, since he’d left before Dean was born. Nothing. Radio silence. So, I found a new family. Those boys are all I have in the world. I’ll even admit that I love them as if they were my own children. And I just watched them go into the most dangerous fight they’ll ever have while I’m stuck here, wondering what’s happening and if they’re okay. We were allies, Castiel. I’d even have called you my friend, but once I left, you never tried to talk to me. Now? I don’t even know you anymore.” He had the decency to look a bit chastised.

“You got involved,” he said. “You were interfering with their lives directly. We were told we weren’t to contact you.”

“By who? Did Father tell you that?”

“Michael.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Of course. Just because he’s the one that stuck Lucifer in the cage means he’s in charge. How could I forget big brother? You’re all just soldiers, following orders. It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s what we’re meant to do.”

“No, we’re supposed to love and protect humanity. It was Father’s command to us. I’m obeying it. Nobody else is. I couldn’t just sit by and watching John mistreat those boys. He was turning Dean into a soldier, not a son. Dean was raising Sam all on his own. I couldn’t do nothing. I had to help. So, I gave them good memories, filled with laughter and joy and love. I gave them a safe haven, where they didn’t have to worry about the things that lurk in the shadows.” She stood in front of Castiel, her face set in determination. “I don’t regret my actions, Castiel. I wouldn’t have done anything differently. If you have a problem with that, I’m afraid we aren’t friends anymore.” Castiel stood in silence, and Rose went back to pacing, searching for any way to reach her boys. She felt it. The second they left Earth, she felt it. The wardings went down, and she instantly had her hands around Azazel’s neck. “What did you do?” she yelled in his face. “Where did you send them?”

“Somewhere you can’t get them,” he said smugly. She screamed at him, slinging him to the ground harshly and pinning him down. She reached out her hand, and the Archangel Blade smacked into her hands from where Sam had presumably dropped it during the fight. He was dead before he knew what hit him. Castiel was at her side, watching the aftermath blankly. She stabbed the Prince of Hell twice more for good measure before standing up, covered in blood.

“I’m going to find them, Castiel,” she said firmly. “Don’t try to stop me.”

“I know you will. If I can help, ask.” He was gone, and Rose stood in the middle of nowhere, standing over the empty corpse of John Winchester. She turned and walked back the way they’d come, back to the Impala. It felt wrong to slide into the driver’s seat, and she couldn’t bring herself to even try to start the engine. Instead, she flew herself and Baby back to her home, securing Dean’s car in the garage before walking into the house. She had lots of work to do. She cleaned herself up first, washing the blood off and changing clothes (she could do it the easier way, but there was something comforting about doing it the human way). Then, she went into the basement to use a locator spell. She had plenty of Sam and Dean’s things to use to find them. However, the spell didn’t give her any answers. She couldn’t sense them, and she felt cold and alone for the first time in her existence. She’d always known where they were, knew that she could find them. Now that she didn’t know where they were, she was empty. She sat down to think. Azazel said he’d sent them somewhere she couldn’t get them. That ruled out many places on Earth. Most people didn’t know to ward against angels, so she could go almost anywhere. He couldn’t send them to Heaven, and killing them would only ensure that she could find them easily. Could he have--no, nobody could go there but monsters, and Sam and Dean certainly weren’t that. The only logical place was Hell, and she could go there, but it wouldn’t be easy. And she certainly couldn’t go all on her own. The angels wouldn’t help her; Castiel was trying to right past wrongs, but the two of them wouldn’t be able to fight their way down to wherever her boys were. She looked around her storage room, hoping to find an idea.

There were many back ways to get into Hell, but an angel would stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone would know that she’d entered that realm. She’d be a lightbulb in a world full of shadows. Rose sat up suddenly, her eyes wide. “Shadows,” she murmured to herself. “That’s it!” She stood up and went over to an old-school cash register, opening the drawer and pulling out a handful of coins. She stuck them in her pocket before pushing it back closed and walking over to a closet. She pulled out a long wooden rod that had a tuft of green leaves and a few stalks of grain bound at its top, a brass drinking horn, and a small bottle of liquid in a perfume bottle. Carefully placing the smaller objects into a bag and holding the staff firmly in her left hand, she disappeared from her home. She was going to get her boys back, one way or another.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most people assumed that Heaven and Hell were the only places people went when they died, and that was true. However, as times and cultures shifted, the two realms adopted their inner workings to ensure things stayed peaceful (after that last big skirmish, nobody was excited for a war again). In reality, the afterlife was very complex, and one had to be certain about some things before trying to navigate it if they weren't dead. Rose knew these workings rather well (she’d had a few thousands years to kill before Dean had been born, after all. She’d gotten bored), so it was no large feat for her to know how to get in and out of places easily. She was good friends with Death (she insisted on calling him Thanatos, simply because calling him “Lord Death” was tedious), and he was more than happy to give her a ride down to Anubis’s office. He was what one would call the first checkpoint. So many people died, it clogged up traffic to have to decide who went up or down for everyone. If the good outweighed the bad, on you went. If it was bad, well, all the worse for you, because you got to take the long way around (and waiting was half the awfulness of it). Rose exchanged some friendly words with [Anubis](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/11/84/88/1184889ce3d9cedaf52bcb531d755a27.jpg), but he was busy, and she didn’t want to keep him, so she slipped through the door and went on her way. She didn’t need to see him anyway (he’d eyed the staff in her hand and nodded in approval, though. That was a good sign). She by-passed the long line of souls waiting and skipped up to the front. This was who she needed to see (not him directly, but he was her way to where she needed to go). “Greetings, Charon,” she said with a smile. The [man](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c4/ca/4d/c4ca4de32572ca24593ca6161b2f046d.jpg) looked up at her from underneath his deep hood.

“Ah, Miriam,” he said quietly and without much emotion (it was how he always was, so she wasn’t offended), “it’s been some time.”

“A few thousand years,” she replied. “I need to cross the river. Have you got room?”

“You know the rules, Miriam.” He held out a hand, and she placed a drachma on his palm. “Thank you. Pick a seat, and mind the water.” She stepped onto the boat carefully, avoiding the hands that tried to grab onto her ankles.

“How’ve things been?” Rose asked conversationally.

“The same. Things’ve been smooth the past few decades. Slower.” Rose nodded.

“Is that good?” The boatman shrugged apathetically.

“Fewer trips across the river,” he replied. “More and more who can’t pay their way.”

“You direct them where to go, though, right?”

“I do.” Those who didn’t pay to cross had to take the long way around, and there was a troll somewhere who was very happy about people having to cross his bridge (it was a strange humor, but Odin and Hel had thought it was funny, and well, nobody said they couldn’t have a bit of fun with it). The conversation lulled for a moment as Rose looked around and Charon allowed people aboard. Once there were ten people in the boat (not including himself of Rose), he pushed off and headed across the river.

“It’s quieter here than I remember,” she commented.

“It’s nice. I like quiet.”

“I know.” A thought hit her. “Charon, is this the first trip you’ve made? Recently?”

“No.” She wondered.

“If I described two people to you, would you remember?”

“Maybe.” He always was a man of few words.

“They’re tall men, one in his early twenties, the other in his mid-twenties. They’re brothers. Look like lumberjacks. One had an interesting gun with him. You’d know it if you saw it. And they probably wouldn’t be quiet about not wanting to be here.” Charon thought for a moment as the boat moved slowly through the river.

“No, not them.” Rose nodded.

“I didn’t think so. I thought I’d ask, though.”

“Are they dead?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sure I’d know if they were.”

“They wouldn’t have come through me, then.”

“I wasn’t sure. Thank you, though.” They lapsed into silence again, and the opposite shore came into view. Charon docked the boat, and Rose waited for the others to get out before climbing onto the pier. “Goodbye, Charon. I’ll try to come back this way when I leave.”

“Okay.” He was off on his way again without another word, and Rose turned to continue down the path. As she topped the hill, she was greeted with another familiar sight. Loud barking shook the area, and she smiled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” she said with a laugh, and she was met with the ground shaking as a tail thwacked excitedly. When she reached the valley, she was nearly barreled over by the three-headed guardian of the Underworld. “Hello, you giant mutt,” she greeted, scratching the noses of [Cerberus](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/95/d9/76/95d976aa5f9b0a330f5ca02da78e7d96.jpg). “I’m sorry I haven’t come to play with you.” One head whined while another licked her and the other one nuzzled her back. “I’ve been busy, though. My charges lead eventful lives.” A particularly hard thwack of his tail meant all was forgiven. She scratched his heads for a little while longer before stepping away a bit. “Sit.” He did. “Roll over.” If he crushed a few souls, they came back easily and continued on their way. “Shake.” She shook a massive paw. “Speak!” As one, the three heads barked. “Good boys!” The tail shook the ground again. “Okay, I have to go see your dad now. I’ll come say goodbye when I leave.” Cerberus whined. “I promise. I’m sorry I have to go, but I have to find someone, and I need to find them soon.” She was licked again from all three heads, and she laughed, shaking her head. “Bye, boys. Be good.” She continued on her way, by-passing the entrance to the courtroom and heading up a side road. She knew her way around. She came upon a beautiful garden filled with narcissus and asphodels and pomegranate trees. Rose found the gardener easily. “If I picked one of these flowers, how quickly would I be killed?” she asked, and the person gasped before turning around quickly.

“You wouldn’t be! I would forbid it! Miriam!” Rose was pulled into a tight hug, smiling at the greeting she received. “It’s been so long! Goodness, millennia at least! What brings you here?”

“I need an audience with you and your husband,” Rose answered.

“That can be arranged. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“You mean you aren’t glued at the hips anymore?” Rose teased. Persephone huffed and tucked a stray hair away from her face.

“We were never--oh shut up!” she said, a blush rising in her cheeks. Indeed, the last time Rose had come down for a visit, Persephone had been a week into her return from her time with her mother, and Hades had never been more than an arm’s reach away. Nobody had minded, and Rose thought it was sweet how he doted on his wife and loved her so deeply. It was a breath of fresh air from his brothers’ romping about (at least at the time. They'd mellowed out a bit after that whole thing several decades ago). The Queen of the Underworld looped her arm around Rose’s and led her towards the palace. “Let’s go see if we can find Hades, and you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Honestly, I don’t know where he’s gotten off to,” Persephone said in frustration. Rose smiled.

“You haven’t gotten a bell for him yet?” Persephone made a shooing motion with her other hand.

“He’s too clever for a bell,” she said. “He’d be ever more quiet, and I’d never hear him coming.”

“I know the feeling,” Rose said with a smile. Even though she’d always known where the boys were, she didn’t actually keep an eye on them all the time, letting them have a bit of time to herself. When they’d been staying at her home as children, they made a game out of sneaking up on her, and they’d startled her many a time. Suddenly, Persephone smacked herself in the forehead.

“Raise it all to Zeus!” she said, and Rose raised an eyebrow at her.

“What now?” She received a sheepish smile in response.

“Well, there was a time when people would say ‘damn it all to Hades,’ and it made him sad, so to cheer him up one day, I said it, and he laughed so hard I kept using it.” Rose smiled at the queen, who was so thoughtful and loved her husband so much.

“That’s adorable,” she said. Persephone blushed again.

“Anyway, I know where he is! Can’t believe I forgot!” Rose hummed in question. “Today’s his paperwork day. He hates it, so he doesn’t do it in his office.”

“The God of the Underworld has paperwork?” Rose asked in confusion.

“Only recently. He hates it so much, honestly. I try to help out where I can, but he has to do some of it.”

“Where does he--” Persephone pushed open a door, and Rose choked she tried so hard not to laugh. Hades, God of the Underworld, feared by mortals for his wrath, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, papers, books, and computer spread out in front of him, wrapped in a bright pink blanket and drinking what appeared to be coffee out of a mug shaped like a cat head. He was in navy blue silk pajamas, which helped a little, but she made a noise in an attempt not to laugh that sounded like a bird choked in the middle of a tweet. The noise made him raise his head, and his eyes widened when he saw he had company.

“Seph, you didn’t tell me we had a visitor,” he said nervously, standing up with his mug while the blanket fell to the floor.

“I couldn’t find you to tell you, love” she replied with a smile. “I forgot today was paperwork day.” Rose gathered herself again and waved at him.

“Hello, Lord Hades. It’s good to see you again.”

“Hello, Miriam.” He sounded a bit embarrassed.

“Miriam’s here to seek an audience with us, husband,” Persephone said.

“Ah, I see. Would you be kind enough to wait, Miriam, while I--uh--”

“We’ll be in the study,” Persephone said, saving her husband from stuttering himself into a embarrassed puddle. The two stepped out and kept their giggles to a minimum until they were out of earshot. They went into the study and sat down to wait. “He likes to stay in my old room when he’s working,” she explained. “No one thinks to look there, and it reminds him of me, since I still use it from time to time as a sitting room.” Rose smiled.

“I won’t say anything,” she answered. “Good to see he hasn’t changed much.”

“Oh, darling, he’s a mess without me around,” Persephone laughed. “Everyone knows it. He mopes around the castle when I go to do my rounds with Hecate. He’s like a puppy, even on the best days.” The two laughed together, and when Hades appeared in the study, looking more like a king than a stressed college student, the two women laughed again while he gave them a confused look. He sat down in an armchair next to the fireplace, and Persephone stood on his right side, resting her hands on his shoulder.

“Now, what can we do for you, Miriam?” Hades asked. “It’s been quite some time since you’ve visited.”

“Yes, it has been, and I apologize, but my charges were in need of my attention, and I haven’t had the time.”

“Think nothing of it, darling,” Persephone said with a smile. Hades eyed the staff in her hand.

“I believe you have my scepter, Miriam,” he said to her, but not unkindly.

“I do,” she answered. “I know we’re friends, but I have a request that is different than normal, so I thought I’d bring some things so it’s more like a formal request than an actual favor between friends.” She could see that she’d piqued the couple’s interest, and she handed over Hades’ scepter before opening her bag and pulling out the drinking horn.

“Where did you find that?” Persephone gasped.

“An antiquities shop in the 90s,” she answered. “I wasn’t sure it was yours.”

“It mostly certainly it,” Hades said, gratefulness in his eyes as he took it from her. “I haven’t seen this in a millennium. Thank you, Miriam. What is it that you want? If I can help you get it, I will.”

“Hold on. I’ve got one more thing.” When she pulled out the perfume bottle, Persephone sprung forward with a cry, taking the bottle out of Miriam’s hands and holding it to her chest as if it was a newborn kitten.

“Oh, you found it. You found it!” she cried tearfully, and Hades stood up to hug his wife gently as she cried.

“You’ve given us more than we could ever ask for, my dear friend,” he said in a choked up voice. “However can we repay you? Ask. It’s yours.” Rose smiled.

“My charges have been sent into Hell by one of the Princes,” she said. “I can’t get to them. I need help.” Hades nodded repeatedly.

“I’ll send trusted men to get them immediately. Thank you, Miriam.” She shook her head at the king’s thanks.

“I only wished to help a little. I knew that you would help, but I’d had those things for years, only never the time to bring them to you.” Persephone placed the bottle on the small table and leaped at Rose to catch her in a tight hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she said tearfully. “Oh, you’ve no idea how happy I am to have it back.” Rose hugged her friend tightly.

“You’re more than welcome,” she answered. Persephone wiped her eyes and picked up the bottle again gently.

“You know what this is, don’t you?” Persephone asked with a sniff. Rose nodded.

“Hades’ first gift to you while he was courting you.”

“When Mother stole it from me, I thought it was lost forever. I can’t believe you found it.”

“I hardly believed it myself, but when I smelled the pomegranates, I knew it was yours.” Persephone nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” she said. “I’m going to put this away.” She left the room, and Hades swept Miriam into a hug.

“Thank you, Miriam,” he said. “You have no idea how much this means to us.” She gave him a squeeze and stepped back.

“I’m sure I have an idea,” she answered. “I don’t want to make it seem like I wouldn’t have given you those things before, but--” Hades shook his head to cut her off.

“No, I understand. What you’re asking we would gladly do for a favor, but others might see it as something we’d do for anyone. This makes it a formal request. Thank you for protecting us as well. Now, sit.” She did, and he returned to his chair. “Tell me of these charges of yours that kept you so busy.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of them. The Winchesters.” Hades’ eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said. “That is more than understandable. Those boys have quite the knack for getting into trouble. I see why you couldn’t visit.” She nodded.

“I meant to visit after the merger happened, but I never got the chance. Michael and Raphael called all of us up to Heaven, only to leave for certain things.” Hades nodded.

“Brothers can be--difficult.” They shared a smile. Comparing their brothers was a joke between the pair. Hers didn’t have the same problems as his, but they were both equal burdens on their siblings. It’s one of the reasons they got along so well. They were the pariahs of the family, it seemed. She was just glad that he had Persephone, and that they really did love each other. Sometimes the myths the mortals told made it seem that he’d whisked her away to his kingdom and she’d been trapped here when she’d eaten the pomegranate seeds. That wasn’t true at all. He’d spent months courting her, and she ran away with him because Demeter would never let her daughter marry the God of the Underworld (even if he was much more of a quiet, bookish person than dark and brooding as people would have you believe). Zeus had thought himself clever when he’d said that she would spend six months above and six months below, but nobody ever listened to Zeus. It’d taken several years, and more than a few fights, but Demeter had accepted that if she didn’t let her daughter stay with Hades, what little relationship there was with her daughter would deteriorate. Instead of going back and forth, Persephone worked from just below the surface to bring life to the Earth every spring before going up for three months of summer and leaving for fall and winter. Was it ideal? No, but it was better than what Zeus had come up with. It may be no big deal for him to be away from Hera for six months, but for Hades and Persephone, six hours felt like a lifetime. She felt bad for her friends, but Demeter had mellowed out the past century or so, and the rules weren’t so strict. People thought it was global warming. Nope. It was Demeter finally coming to her senses and doing her damn job.

“It’s true. I haven’t really spoken with them since coming to Earth,” she told him. “They ignored me for years. Then, they had the nerve to ask me to help them bring about the end of the world.” Hades’ eyes widened.

“To what?”

“Oh, Dad left like forever and a year ago, and they’re all pouting, so they wanted to jump start the Apocalypse. They’re mad at me now because I wouldn’t help them. Then, they wanted me to let them destroy one of my charges!”

“No!” He leaned forward in his seat, listening attentively. Both of them were worked up now. This was why she loved visiting the Underworld. Hades, though often quiet and reserved, had a justice streak a mile wide, and the two of them could rant and rave for hours together, neither one mad at the other, just venting about their frustrations. It’s another reason they got along so well. Once she’d managed to get him out of his shell (Persephone had helped a lot with that), he’d becoming fiercely protective of her, much like an older brother would (if her brothers cared about her at all, that was) and she was the same with him.

“Yes! Then, you remember Castiel?”

“Yeah?”

“He shows up and had the nerve to tell me that I wasn’t supposed to be this involved with my charges and that I’ve gotten too attached!”

“You’re their guardian angel! It’s your job!” Hades exclaimed.

“That’s what I said! Then, he tries to make it better by saying that he was told to help us deal with Azazel, and that he’d help us fight, but the minute Sam and Dean were gone, he accused me of turning my back on Heaven, when they were the ones that cut me out in the first place!” He threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.

“That’s ridiculous! You love Heaven!”

“Right? They’re just--ugh! I can’t deal with them anymore.” She ran her hands through her hair n frustration.

“They’re at it again,” Persephone said as she walked back into the room. Hades and Rose gave her sheepish looks. They’d been caught, and they knew it.

“Sorry, love,” Hades said with a small smile. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“No, darling, I know how you two are. If you don’t vent now, I’ll never hear the end of it later. Have fun, be yourself. I’ll get something for us to eat. Miriam, your usual?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Oh, not at all. I’ll be right back. Hades, dear, remember to send the people to find her boys.”

“I’ll do it right now, Seph.” Rose smiled at the pair.

“You two are the most adorable couple in the entire world.” Hades blushed, but Persephone glowed at the compliment (another reason she adored Hades and would fight anyone who said anything mean about him. The man blushed at compliments! The King of the Underworld blushed. And people said he was heartless. She’d fight them).

“Thank you. I think so too!” Persephone said, giving Hades another kiss before leaving the room.

“I’ll be right back,” Hades said, standing up. “I’ll go see about sending people to find your charges.” She smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be here. I think I’ll still get lost in this place if I wander around.” Hades laughed and nodded before leaving the room. Miriam wandered to look around the study. It hadn't changed much since she'd last been here, but there were some new editions. For instance, the mantel was covered in pictures now, since the invention of cameras way back when. She figured it was probably Seph. There were four pictures stretched across the mantel (it wasn't a very big fireplace), and she smiled at them. Three of them were of Seph and Hades together, [one](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/14/ad/4114ad564ae13c299f344262362820a3.jpg) must have been more recent because Hades was clean-shaven now, and he'd been steadfast on that beard since Rose had known him. She giggled at one that pictures [him catching her](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/55/63/0455635b46cf6d7228281889dc656927.jpg). It was adorable. The other was more [practical](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b8/26/fe/b826feedb71d56cfa741d29096d1164b.jpg), and Hades was giving his go-to "don't talk to me, I'm dark and scary" face. She smiled. The picture that sat in the middle of the mantel was of a young Cerberus, and that made her laugh harder. Time was a strange thing down here, so it was entirely possible for Seph to have a picture of [puppy-Cerberus](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/10/74/56107447d52fe21fa65a3945c4b29981.jpg) while the giant version was still at the gates. She'd missed her friends down here, and now that she knew that they'd help her find Sam and Dean, she could really and truly enjoy her time here.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time worked differently in the Underworld than it did anywhere else. It was half the reason that Zeus’ plan with Persephone (or Kore, as she’d first been called around that time) was so difficult for Hades. Zeus thought that it’d only be six months, but that wasn’t true at all. Six months could very well be sixty years in the Underworld, give or take a little bit. Either way, Rose wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been gone from the Overworld, but it’d been a good two weeks in the Underworld waiting for Hades’ men to come back from their trip over to Hell for her charges. Of course, she was never bored. She went and played with Cerberus frequently (which he loved, that overgrown mutt) and spent time with Persephone while Hades tended to his kingly duties. Sometimes, she sat in on court when the king and queen had to intervene in the judging. Other times, she and Hades went on walks through the Underworld, Hades showing her things that had changed in the many years since she’d last been there (a library of all the lost books and manuscripts in the Underworld. Who’ld’ve thought? Certainly not her). Rose enjoyed herself immensely and regretted not coming to visit more often. She could have made the time once or twice at least, and she apologized to her friends profusely (especially Hades. He always took these sorts of things harder, probably from his family mostly ignoring him since the beginning of time). Finally, the two of them had a sit down about it. “Miriam, I understand,” he said seriously. “You have your job, just like I have mine. I’m not upset that you didn’t come visit us.”

“I know, but I feel terrible about it,” she replied. “I hate the thought of you down here all alone when Seph goes up top for summers. It bothers me. I could’ve at least written a letter or popped by for a quick visit.”

“We both know it wouldn’t have been a quick visit,” he replied with a smile. “I knew you had to take care of your charges. I wasn’t hurt at all. And it’s not like I can’t go visit Seph during the summer. I’m not all alone all the time.” She shook her head a bit.

“Still, I’m going to do better about it now,” Rose said with conviction. “Sam and Dean are old enough to handle themselves, and they know that I’ll always come when they need me. I’ll come visit more often. I love being here with the two of you.”

“And we love having you. And you’re welcome to bring those two with you. I’m sure they’d be interested in how things work down here.” Rose gave the idea some thought.

“I can certainly ask, but who knows what they’ll say.” Hades hummed in response.

“The offer is there, regardless of what they say.” She smiled and gave him a hug.

“Thank you, Hades. I really appreciate it. I’m glad I came back.”

“I am too.” He gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back and sipping some of his coffee from a mug that she was certain had been a gift from his wife. She smiled when she read it. _With great power comes the great need to take a nap. Wake me up later._ Soon after their small talk, she left Hades to his reading and sat on the front steps of the dark mansion, overlooking the Underworld with a calm eye. From here, she could see the various rivers that ran through the realm, and she could distantly see the line of souls waiting to be judged, but only because she was an angel who could see souls easily. Off to one side was a small path blocked by a gate that she knew lead to Persephone’s garden, and precious few could open the gate (she was fortunate to be one of those few). Farther off the path was a unevenly-paved cobblestone path that lead to dark, looming doors that were locked with a large chain and padlock (that was only for effect. Nobody could open that door without Hades knowing they were trying). Tartarus was behind those doors, and Rose had no want to see behind them. If she listened carefully, she could almost imagine she could hear the screams of those behind them. Easier to hear were the waters of the River Styx and River Lethe, which she dared not to go to without company. The slopes were slippery and steep, and even angels would be hard-pressed to climb their way out of them. The other three rivers of the Underworld weren’t as dangerous, but she’d steer clear of them either way. They were nice to look at though. The Underworld didn’t have a sky, per se, as it was underground, but there were clouds that made the realm seem perpetually on the verge of a massive storm. Hades had told her once that there were glowing rocks above those clouds that provided the “daylight” but that they were seemingly impossible to reach. He said the closer you get to them, the farther away they seem to get, and just when you think you’ve gotten one, it’s a thousand miles away again. At “night,” the rocks’ light couldn’t pierce the clouds (nobody knew why, not even Hades), and the world was lit by purple fire on torches (they didn’t cast purple light, they were just purple). The world itself was actually very beautiful, if one were to actually take the time to look at it. Would she want to be trapped here? Maybe, if she was still on good terms with its rulers. There were worse places to be. Someone sat down next to her an untold amount of time later. “What do you see?” Hades asked quietly, resting his arms on his knees.

“A beautiful realm that you should be proud of,” she said in a hushed voice. “I’ve been to Heaven and Olympus and places called the most beautiful in the world, and nothing takes my breath away like this place.”

“Maybe I’ve been here too long to see it’s beauty anymore,” Hades replied. Another person sat down, and she recognized the scent of flowers in the air.

“I see it every day,” Persephone said, “and I’ve been here for many years.”

“You see the beauty in everything, my love,” he answered, taking her hand gently.

“You do too, in your own way,” Rose said. “You see the poetic views of things, and see the world in a way I could never hope to. The underlying attitudes and feelings of things. You saw Seph’s stubbornness and wildness before her own mother did. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always been able to tell if there’s something wrong, even when I’ve done my best to hide it. The beauty in the world doesn’t have to be in the physical things.” He hummed in response, and the trio sat in silence, overlooking the realm before them. There were footsteps behind them, and Hades stood to turn around, Persephone and Rose following his lead. A man stood before him and bowed in respect.

“My Lord, there is a man who wishes to speak with you immediately,” he said. Hades nodded and followed the man, motioning for the girls to stay put. Once he was gone, they looked at each other before hurrying after him. They ran into his chest when they turned a corner.

“Let me handle this,” he said smugly, and Persephone pouted before heading to her garden, Rose following behind her dutifully. What was maybe an hour later, the man from before came back.

“Lord Hades awaits you in his office,” he informed them before turning and leaving. The girls fairly ran back into the mansion and up to Hades’ office, Persephone opening the door quickly. Rose stepped in after her, and she broke into a wide smile once she did.

“Dean!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hurried over to her charge, relieved beyond belief to see him again. She was a bit hurt to see him startle back from her, but she knew things were rough in Hell, for any length of time. He was bound to be a little traumatized. Instead, she stayed where she was, smiling at him and radiating the love and comfort she always did around him. “I’m so happy to see you, darling,” she said instead. “I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Where’s Sammy? Was he not with you?”

“Rose, I--” Dean started to say something, but he closed his mouth instead. Rose was confused.

“Dean?”

“Perhaps we should leave the two of you to talk,” Hades said, standing from his desk chair and walking over to join his wife. “You’re welcome to stay here and do so, Miriam. Seph and I have things we need to discuss anyway.”

“We do?” Persephone asked, looking up at him in confusion.

“Yes, we do. We’ll see you both later, Miram, Mr. Winchester.” With that, the two left, closing the door behind them. Rose turned back to Dean.

“Dean, darling, what’s wrong?” she asked carefully.

“Nothing, Rose. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve never backed away from me, ever, no matter what.” [Dean tilted his head](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/16/f6/2016f6faa5aa00e9cf87c83bc5bdec09.gif) at her, and Rose took a closer look at him. He looked older, she noticed, a bit more rough around the edges. His hair was certainly longer than it’d been in several years (early twenties had been a strange time), but it looked good on him. There was something off still, though. Rose looked at him harder, really looked, harder than she’d ever had to. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

“And, there it is,” Dean said, his head tilting a bit, pointing in her general direction as well.

“How did--what--” Rose was reeling a bit, and she sat down in one of the armchairs facing Hades’ desk.

“Now, Rose, I’m still me,” Dean said, coming towards her. Now, it was all she could see, once she’d seen it. But, it wasn’t what she’d been used to when looking at demons. He was right. It was still her darling Dean in there, not something else, but it wasn’t the him that had gone to fight Azazel. [This Dean](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/a1/dd/21a1dd0df2c54bd9a9d38f56c3342fd6.jpg?b=t) had spent years in Hell (time was funky there too, just like in the Underworld), and he hadn't left unscathed. Rose stood up again, and Dean watched her with a careful eye.

“Give me your hand,” she said. Dean held it out to her, and she took it. She knew what he was thinking, but she wasn’t going to do _that_. Instead, she _Looked_ at him, the real him, the him inside his deepest hidden parts, that she’d always known was there and was able to find easily. Now, she had to wade through some darker parts, thicker with his time in Hell, but she still knew where to Look, and she found what she was looking for. The [essence](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/3f/90/e83f905667f5617caca3395631edd582.jpg?b=t) of Dean Winchester. She let go of his hand and nodded to him.

“You are still you,” she said with a small smile. “Forgive me. You scared me.” He gave her a nonchalant shrug.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I get it. I walk in a Knight of Hell, left a human, kinda scary.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s more the fact I didn’t feel the change,” she replied. “I _always_ know what’s going on with you, darling, and I haven’t known for quite some time now, and it’s worried me. I’m just happy knowing you’re safe. Now, what about Sammy?”

“Oh, he’s great. Amazing, even. You’d be proud of him, Rose.” Rose crossed her arms nonchalantly.

“I always am. What is it this time?”

“Why don’t I show you? That’s what I was talking to Lord Hades about before he sent for you. Sammy’s been wanting to talk to him for a while now, and now that we’ve got you too, two birds one stone.” Rose had an inkling of what he was telling her, but she wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions and ruin what was obviously a surprise the boys were planning for her.

“I’d like that. I’ve missed both of you so much.” Dean gave a put-upon sigh and held out his arms.

“Alright, bring it in,” he said, as if his reputation would be damaged from such a small act. Rose grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug, happy to know that he was safe again. Once he pulled away, Rose gave him a firm look, her hands on her hips.

“You know you could have just told me you were alright, don’t you?” she scolded. “Prayers are a thing, and you boys definitely knew I was worried about you. Why would you leaving me hanging like that?” Dean ran a hand through his hair and grinned a bit sheepishly.

“We’ve been busy,” he answered. “It’s not like we were laying on a beach in Hawaii somewhere.”

“You’re right. I would’ve known that. Instead, I have to get Hades to find out for me! I’ve looked after you two for how long? A simple ‘Hey! We’re not dead!’ would have been fine!”

“Sorry?” She smacked his head lightly. “Ow!”

“Not good enough. You’re in trouble, Winchester. You and your brother.” She walked over to the door and opened it, and Persephone would have fallen over it Hades hadn’t caught her. “Honestly, the both of you need help,” she said with a grin. Persephone grinned, and Hades gave a shrug.

“Nothing this interesting ever happens around here,” Hades said.

"That's a lie. I know that Hermes is always down here, and that man crashes into everything."

"But, Miriam!" Hades protested.

“You know how he loves to gossip,” his wife added.

“Seph!” Hades exclaimed, and the girls laughed while the queen stepped into the study, looking Dean over and ignoring her husband’s mumbling.

“So, this is the infamous Dean Winchester,” she said. “I must say, I always thought you’d be dead when we met.”

“Your Highness,” he replied with a bow. Rose and Persephone shared matching raised eyebrows before looking back at him. Rose’s had been more of a surprised look, but she wasn’t sure about Seph’s. Suddenly, Persephone whacked him on the back of the head with her sandal. “Ow! What the hell was that--”

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that,” Persephone interrupted. “Miriam is a very dear friend of mine, and she was worried sick about you boys. Not a word out of you, mister. You’ve got some explaining to do!”

“I was just--” Dean protested.

“Just nothing,” the queen went on. “You get to make your excuses later. For now, there’s things we have to prepare for, and you get to go help explain to Cerberus why his parents are leaving for a while.” Rose’s eyes widened, and she looked over to Hades, who gave her a helpless shrug, as if to say ‘what do you want me to do? I can't control her’.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said before Persephone went on with other things he had to do before they could leave with him. Hades and Rose leaned closer together to whisper to one another.

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Rose asked Hades.

“The last time I did that, she didn’t share any of her peppermint tea with me for a full two moon cycles. Not a chance. Besides, there’s a reason the people fear her more than me. Be glad she’s not angry at him.” Rose nodded with wide eyes.

“If she starts heading towards the rivers, you better stop her. We aren’t having another of those fiascoes again.” Hades nodded with her, and the two watched as the queen continued to instruct Dean of all his tasks to balance out the grievance he’d committed. The real fun began when she actually handed him an actual list and shooed him on his way. Rose gave her a look. “Seph?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she replied, making a shooing motion with her hands, “they’re no Trials of Hercules, but I won’t have you letting him off easy for this.”

“Seph, it’s fine,” Rose insisted. “He’s a good man.”

“Even good men make mistakes. What's that saying about the road to Hell? It's on the tip of my tongue."

"It's paved with good intentions, dear," Hades supplied.

"Thank you, love. Besides, he’ll only be helping me gather things for our trip.”

“Is saying goodbye to Cerberus one of those things?” Persephone grinned innocently and sashayed passed her towards the door.

“If it was, you couldn’t stop it. Now, I’m going to go pack. Hades, dear, stay out of trouble?”

“Of course, love,” he replied, and he and Rose exchanged equally-sarcastic eye-rolls. As if he was the one they needed to worry about getting into trouble.

"Hades, please don't let your dog use my charge as a chew toy."

"I promise nothing, but I will try."


	12. Chapter 12

“Frankly, Hades, I think this is all unnecessary.”

“It’s an official trip. I don’t make the rules.”

“Well, it’s certainly not Thunder Boy’s job!”

“I’m going as the King of the Underworld, not your personal friend. These things have their traditions.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Seph planned all of this, didn’t she?” Hades grinned at her and shrugged.

“Who else? You know I hate all this splendor.” Rose leaned back against the wheel of the chariot.

“Oh, I know. You remember when Hercules actually completed his trials?”

“Oh, please, not that story again,” Hades groaned, throwing his head back. Dean raised an eyebrow curiously.

“What happened?” Hades groaned again, and Rose giggled.

“Let’s just say that Seph scandalized her mother in more ways than one.” Dean gave Rose an intrigued look. “You literally just packed all of her clothes for her, darling. What do you _think_ happened?”

“I burned that outfit the minute we got home,” Hades said. Rose snorted, shaking her head.

“Oh, but she sent me pictures.” Hades’ head snapped over to look at her, his eyes wide.

“Burn them.”

“Can’t.”

“Miriam, so help me--”

“No! I literally can’t! Don’t you think I tried? I don’t want those memories!”

“Why did she sent them to _you?_ ”

“Because that way they’re out of your reach, my love,” Persephone said with a smirk as she stepped up to the group.

“I didn’t want them! There’s a reason I didn’t go!” Rose exclaimed.

“But you missed out on all the fun!”

“Seph, you’re wonderful, really, but you and I need to talk about the ‘fun’ at Thunder Boy’s parties.”

“What?”

“Seph, Hermes couldn’t fly straight for a month,” Hades commented.

“That flying monkey doesn’t fly straight anyway!” Dean’s eyes widened, and Rose choked on her laughter. Hades rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Rose patted Dean’s shoulder.

“This is what you have to look forward to, darling,” she said. Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“You’ve got some weird friends, Rose.”

“Oh, you haven’t met Artemis. _She’s_ the one you really need to look out for,” Hades said. Rose snorted again.

“Either of the twins, really. Or Eros.” Hades and Persephone both groaned.

“Why are you still friends with him?” Persephone asked.

“He’s a sweetheart! I don’t know why you two don’t like him!” Rose exclaimed. Dean looked at Rose.

“I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Dean, really, he’s the most precious thing. How that man is the spawn of ‘Dite, I’ll never understand.”

“Ssh! She’ll hear you!” Hades said in a panic.

“There’s a reason I didn’t say her full name.”

“If my sister shows up down here in a week, I’m pulling you in to explain yourself.” Rose patted his shoulder.

“Hades, I swear, if she shows up, I’ll help you hide.”

“Good. Now, can we please go?” Persephone clapped her hands excitedly and jumped into her husband’s chariot.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Hades climbed in after her, and Rose and Dean mounted their horses.

“Now, Dean, darling, you’ve never ridden an Underworld horse,” Rose said. “My only advice is stay down and hold on, because you will not be able to steer them.” Dean gave her a panicked look just as Hades spurred his chariot into motion, and the horses bolted. For about one second, there was a moment where Rose’s and Dean’s mounts stayed still. Then, they were gone, the mansion far behind them, and the only sounds they could hear was the rush of the wind past them. Rose knew the minute they’d crossed over into Hell. The air shifted around her, and she felt a weight settled onto her back. It wasn’t anything bad, just something that happened when an angel entered Hell. If she’d come here on her own, there’s no telling what might happen to her. Probably a lot of attacks by demons at their most powerful, and she really just didn’t like fighting. As it was, they came to a stop a few minutes later, and Rose jumped down nimbly from her horse, which immediately turned and ran back the way they’d come. Dean was looking very pale and shaky, and Rose smiled, helping him down. “Are you alright?” she asked. He gave her a look, and she laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel better in a moment. It happens to everyone.”

“What about you?”

“I’m an angel, darling. I can fly much faster than that horse can run.” Hades and Persephone joined them, and the gods looked amused at Dean’s pale face.

“Did you enjoy your ride, Mr. Winchester?” Hades asked.

“I miss my car,” Dean answered, and the gods laughed.

“I’m certain you do,” Hades said. “Shall we?” Dean straightened and shook himself a bit before leading the way into the [dark castle](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/59/a6/b259a66baa894642b21ef26d2b7e02f3.jpg?b=t) before them. Rose looked around at everything with a curious eye. She’d never been to Hell before, and certainly never into the main castle. She would admit that the architecture was exquisite, and it was a very beautiful palace. If nothing else, it reminded her of a more sinister Beast’s Castle. However, it didn’t feel foreboding, at least not to her. Yes, the woodwork was dark, and the place was eerily silent, and the lights were casting strange shadows, but it was all very theatrical, planned to create an effect. She liked it, in the same way she found beauty in the Underworld. Yes, they were in Hell, but this particular place had been crafted with purpose. The torture happened in the dungeons and the outside. Here, this part, was for business. Walking up the stairs, you knew not to underestimate the people you’d find at the top. As she fell into step behind Hades and Persephone (because she was just the angel that was following her charge, not royalty or gods), she was excited to see what was beyond the metal doors. She was met with a stone room (which was interesting to find in the middle of a castle that had been mainly wood with stone floors) lit with candelabras, and a dark throne at the end of the walkway. Sitting on said throne was a sight that made her smile. There, looking very put-together and calm, was her sweet [Sammy](https://www.deviantart.com/agirlfromfrance/art/Sam-Winchester-467518041), the King of Hell. He'd changed more outwardly than his brother had (Dean had always carried a sort of agelessness with him, where Sam always seemed to try to grow up and reach his brother's levels) However, in the same way as his brother, she knew that he was still himself. He’d done something the demons hadn’t planned on. He’d taken control, yes, but by his own terms, and Heaven and Hell were sure to be quaking at the thought of what he was going to do with his power. Sam stood to his feet, looking [impeccable](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/06/c5/a4/06c5a42bb18dd8b273a85dca8b0b2937.jpg) in his pressed suit, and regarded Hades and Persephone with a regal air.

“Lord Hades, I’m honored you’ve decided to come for a visit,” he said, and Rose smiled, especially when Dean stepped up to stand at Sam’s side, hidden in the shadows but present. He also seemed to slip into his role seamlessly, and she couldn’t be more proud of them. Hades and Persephone gave him small nods of acknowledgement.

“I’m grateful for the invitation,” Hades answered.

“Of course. I’ve wanted for us to meet for some time, but there were things about this place that needed to be put in order. I’m certain you understand.”

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard of some of the things you’ve done. I must say, I’m impressed you’ve accomplished so much in such a short amount of time.” Sam seemed flattered by the statement, and Rose grinned happily. “My wife, Queen Persephone,” Hades introduced. Sam stepped forward and kissed her offered hand.

“Your Majesty,” Sam said smoothly, “an honor to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m certain it is, Samuel,” Persephone answered, a glint in her eye. Sam’s eyes shot up to look at her, but they were carefully controlled, not an inch of emotion in them yet. Rose shook her head a bit. Ever the power player, Persephone was. She pulled her hand from Sam’s grasp with all the regal air of a queen. “As charming as all this political talk is, both of you stop it.” Hades gave a small sigh.

“Yes, dear.” Sam straightened and nodded.

“Good. Now, Samuel, while I’m sure my husband knows more about your kingly things, I frankly, don’t give a damn. What I want to know is why you let my dear friend worry about you all this time while you played king?”

“Persephone,” Rose said quietly. Sam’s eyes flicked over to her for a brief second, but he looked back at the queen just as quickly.

“See? That right there! I won’t let it happen!” She grabbed Sam’s ear (which was impressive, given how much taller than her he was), and pulled him down to her level. Hades and Rose both gave each other wide-eyed looks. Well, this wasn’t what they’d expected. “Miriam is my best friend, and she’s been worried sick about you! Care to explain to me why you didn’t bother letting her know you were okay?”

“I wanted to surprise her,” Sam answered, his words holding a strong note of truthfulness. “To make her proud of me.”

“Oh, Sam,” Rose said with a smile. “I’ve always been proud of you.”

“You’re too soft, Miriam,” Persephone said. “He needs to--”

“Seph, you’re amazing, and a powerhouse, and a boss-ass bitch, and I pity anyone who crosses you,” Rose interrupted, “but you’re hurting my charge, and I need you to stop before I have to make you.” Persephone gave her a smug look and released Sam’s ear.

“That’s more like it,” she said, crossing her arms and looking proud of herself. Rose rolled her eyes, and Hades sighed.

“Was all that necessary, dear?” Hades asked, sounding extremely tired all of a sudden.

“Completely. Now, Samuel, I expect a full tour later, but I’d very much like to freshen up from the trip.” A demon stepped forward as Sam’s snap, and he bowed to the royals.

“If you’ll follow me, Your Majesties,” she said, and Persephone took Hades’ arm.

“You three have fun!” she called over her shoulder, and Rose shook her head as the door closed after them. She smiled and looked over at the brothers.

“Hello, boys,” she said fondly. Sam motioned for her to follow him, and they stepped through a side door, went down a hallway, and stepped into another room, this one with a table, chairs, a sitting area, and a large window overlooking some of Hell. Once Dean closed the door, Sam pulled Rose into a tight hug.

“I missed you,” he said tightly, and Rose squeezed him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I missed you too, sweet Sammy,” she said. “I’m so happy to see you’re alright.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t say anything. I wanted to surprise you. I know this isn’t what we’d planned, but--”

“Sammy, sweetheart, it’s okay,” she said, stepping back to look him in the eye. “Seph gets carried away sometimes, but really, I’m not that upset. Dean told me you weren’t hurt, and I was able to guess what had happened while you were here. I’m so very proud of you.” Sam grinned at her, practically glowing at her praise. Rose sat down on one of the couches, looking up at the brothers expectantly. “Now, why don’t you boys tell me what you’ve been up to, and we’ll trade notes from there. Frankly, I've felt out of the loop, and would like to be caught up, thank you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose didn’t really have any interest in seeing the inner workings of Hell, even if Sam and Dean had worked to improve them drastically (or so they had told her, and they had no reason to lie). They’d given her a brief summary, but she didn’t really want to know how efficiently they could torture the damned souls there or how said souls came to be there. As part of their official visit, Hades, Sam, and Dean left for a guided tour, while Persephone and Rose remained in the palace, enjoying some of the wine that Sam had gotten for them. Between the two of them, they finished off half of the bottle, but neither of them were inebriated at all (goddess and angel? They could drink most of the men they knew into the dust, and that included Hades), and the men soon returned, deep in conversation about one thing or another that neither of them bothered to try to understand. However, Rose couldn’t help but overhear it. “I really think that the situation is working out quite well,” Hades was saying. “You’ve certainly upheld your end of the bargain. Things have always gone smoothly in the Underworld, but now they’re running better than ever, since the souls have been properly distributed.” Sam smiled, very pleased.

“I’m glad you think so, Lord Hades,” he said. “My brother and I have worked very hard to make sure that we can do what we can to keep things equal among the various circles.”

“I appreciate the work. Lucifer never cared, and the last demon that tried was no good at all.” Dean scoffed quietly, and Rose raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored her, and the men ended their conversation.

“Seph, love,” Hades greeted, and his wife came over, handing him a glass of wine and slipping her arm around his waist. He, in turn, put his arm around her shoulders.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asked with a smile, stretching onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“I did. It’s all very efficient. I may use some of their methods in Tartarus when we get home.” Rose’s eyes widened, and she looked at the Winchesters.

“Do I want to know?” she asked. They both shook their heads. “Alright then.” Persephone then did what she did best (well, one of the things, but who could keep track? [the answer was Hades. Hades kept track]) and took control of the lull in conversation, as the men seemed to have no idea what to talk about now that they weren’t discussing politics and bureaucracy.

“Now, Samuel, I couldn’t help but notice the distinct lack of cheerfulness about this place,” she said. “Frankly, it looks like something out of an old horror film, and it could use some touching up.”

“It’s Hell, darling,” Hades tried to say, but Persephone shot him a look, and he studiously took a sip of his wine instead, hiding a laugh.

“I thought it looked nice,” Sam said, and Rose sucked in a breath. Oh, her poor, poor sweet Sammy. He’d just shot himself, and he didn’t even know it. Persephone didn’t seem to react, but Rose knew just what he was in for.

“Now, you boys may not have the eye for design, but that’s what you have me for!” With a wave of her hand, she had a notebook/sketchpad, and she was sketching away on it quickly. She walked out the door while waving one hand for Sam to follow her, and he gave Rose a look that pleaded for help. Rose gave him a helpless shrug in return while Hades again took a sip of his wine to cover his smile.

“There are some things in life that even I can’t protect you from, sweetheart,” she said. “You’d better go with her.” Sam turned, looking like a scolded puppy, and left the room. “Darling, you’d best send a secretary or something with them,” Rose said to Dean. “She’s going to give you another list.” Dean nodded and made a quick call on his phone before nodding.

“I just sent him backup,” he reported, putting the phone back into his pocket. Rose giggled, and Hades choked on his wine a little.

“If her mother saw her right now,” Rose laughed, and Hades grinned at her mischievously. Instantly, Rose sobered. She remembered the last time he’d had that look. “No. Hades, no. Look at me, look at me Hades. Hades, no!” Hades was full-on cackling now, and Rose hurried over, taking the wine from his hand. “Hades!” He wasn’t stopping. She stepped onto the coffee table so she was equal height with him and put both hands on his shoulders. “Hades, you’re my best friend, and I love you dearly, but no. Don’t even think about it. No. I will do a lot of things for you. This is a no. I put my foot down here. Don’t you do it.” There were tears rolling down his face now, he was laughing so hard. Rose was fighting laughter as well. If she wasn’t in full crisis-aversion mode, she might have been laughing too.

“But--but what if--what if we just--”

“No! We are not!”

“But--but what if--”

“Hades, no. We can’t, we won’t, and we never will again.”

“But we could--we could just--” The man was wheezing, he was laughing so hard. Dean, in the meantime, was watching all of this with a slightly amused and very confused look. Rose knew she’d have to explain, but later, once she was sure Hades wasn’t going to actually tell Demeter about this.

“We will not. I won’t, you won’t, Sam and Dean won’t. Nobody. You understand me?” Hades was nodding, but he was still laughing.

“But--but just--” He managed to pull himself together for one moment to make direct eye contact. “Midsummer,” he said, and Rose couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst into laughter, and the pair were just gone. Hades was holding himself up by the back of the couch, and Rose was sitting on the coffee table, her face in her hands as her shoulders were shaking from laughter. For about five seconds, they calmed down before they made the mistake of looking at each other again, and they set each other off again.

“I’m gonna leave you two to settle this out,” Dean said, and Rose raised a hand at him, motioning him back.

“No, no, I’ll--we’ll tell you--it’s just,” she gasped out, and Hades wheezed again. Rose sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. “Sit,” she said, and Dean sat on the opposite couch, looking at her curiously. “So--so before you were born,” she said, taking several deep breaths to calm down (she wasn’t as successful as she’d hoped, but it was all she was gonna get), “I visited Hades and Seph a lot. We were friends. I’d met them once or twice while taking care of business for Heaven and gotten along well, so we hung out a lot. They invited me to the Midsummer’s festival on Mount Olympus. Don’t ask me why Thunder Boy decided to celebrate it, the man never turns down a reason to throw a party. So, of course Seph is top-side with her mom, and Hades isn’t turning down a chance to see her since she’d been gone for so long at this point, so--”

“I invited Miriam to come with me,” Hades added in. “It’s bad etiquette to show up alone. It’s how so many nymphs end up at these types of parties.”

“Right,” Rose agreed. “So anyway, Seph’s mom is totally being a bitch," Dean seemed surprised, as Rose had never been the kind of person to swear, but he didn't know Demeter, and the term was accurate, "and overprotective and is glaring at anyone who so much as _glances_ towards her daughter, especially Hades. Now, I’m not a threat, and I manage to get over to Seph and say hello and chat for a bit, and I essentially become this messenger, taking snippets of conversation back and forth between these two goofballs.”

“I really am sorry about that, Miriam,” Hades said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

“For the ten trillionth time, it’s fine. I didn’t mind. Shut up and let me finish. Dean thinks we just had a mental break.”

“I had one a long time ago.”

“I know. I was there for the ice cream fueled binge-watching of those Greek tragedies. I'm pretty sure I know Achilles better than his own mother did. Anyway! So eventually, I get tired of going back and forth, and Drama Queen is getting suspicious, so we make a plan to get the two of them some time to, ya know, actually talk. Now, darling, I know you’ve never been to an Olympian party, but it’s get pretty wild about thirty minutes in, because Nysius always shows up late and brings the drinks with him.”

“Why aren’t you saying their names?” Dean cut in.

“They listen in, darling. I say their names, they’ll start paying attention. Some I don't mind, some I do. Hades is right here, and Seph doesn’t care, but the others aren’t as good friends with me. Well, except Eros. He’s a sweetheart.” Hades rolled his eyes.

“Don’t bring him here!” he groaned. “I swear, every time he shows up, I end up with mysterious packages on my doorstep a week later claiming it’ll help add spice to my life. There are some things that just don’t need to be used in life, Miriam, and all of them have been on my doorstep at least once.” Rose snorted.

“He doesn’t mean any harm.”

“He doesn’t mean any good,” Hades shot back.

“He’s a sweetheart, and I will defend him to my dying breath,” Rose said. “Now quit distracting me! Anyway, I won’t say their names because I don’t want them listening in. So, Nysius gets there late, as usual, and brings in the good stuff, and I mean the _good_ stuff. It’s knocked several of them off their feet after only one drink.”

“One time! It was one time!” Hades protested. Rose patted his shoulder.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” she answered. “So, we wait about ten minutes to after he’s started passing out the drinks, and everyone who’s gonna pass out immediately has done so, and then I come over with two goblets, offering a glass of wine to the fine goddess in honor of the season. Of course, I’ve given her an honor, and she can’t refuse, so she’s obligated to drink it. Well, I may not be great friends with Nysius, but I know where he puts the really heavy stuff that he likes to hide from Ol’ Sparky at parties until later, so I grabbed some of that stuff. Of course, she rarely drinks such things regularly, so in less than three minutes, she is _plastered_. I’m telling you three sheets to the wind, all of it. Eyes glazed over, the whole nine yards.” Dean’s eyes, by this point, are wide open, and he’s grinning in excitement of the story. "Now, by this time, it’s dark, and the torchlight is making everything kinda fuzzy anyway, so I shoo Seph away and sit in her spot. We don’t look anything alike, but where I was sitting in the shadows did a good enough job that Looney Tunes wouldn’t notice. So, I’m chilling there, having a wonderful conversation with a nymph, when this scream sounds out through the air. Now usually this would be cause for concern, but we’re on Olympus--” Rose said, looking over to Hades, who jumped in with his part of the story.

“Fights happen all the time. Either way, there are a few of us who always go check to see if something is seriously wrong. Seph and I make our way over, along with ‘Ra and Hestia to see if everything’s okay. It’s not. It’s great.” Rose snickered, and Hades bit his cheek to stop laughing and get through the story. “So, Seph’s mom was completely blown away and forgot that she’d left her daughter sitting by the fountain off to one side of the area. She had grabbed a nymph that happened to bear a similar appearance to Seph and was just hugging her. The nymph, understandably so, was frightened, but that wasn’t why she’d screamed. This particular nymph happened to be fancied by someone, don’t remember who, who was a friend of one of my sisters. They saw the hug, thought Seph’s mom was someone else, and went crying to her friend, who went to my sister, and things spiraled out of control until the nymph somehow ended up being turned into a--what was it, Miriam?”

“A monitor lizard.”

“Ah, right.” Dean laughed.

“A what?”

“You know, like a Komodo dragon?” Rose explained, and Dean's eyes widened in shock.

“What? How?”

“Please don’t ask. It’s best not to think about it. Hades, finish the story.”

“Right, so Seph’s mom is now crying over this lizard, which is trying very hard to get away, and she’s just getting all scratched up and hit and everything, and at this point, it’s a common occurrence so everyone is going back to partying. Well, she’s still convinced it’s Seph, so she goes back into a corner and just holds onto this lizard for the better part of two hours, and Miriam comes over finally and says that maybe they should get her some water, and the lizard makes a break for it, while Seph goes back to her spot and sits comfortably, and her mom comes back, realizes she’s been there this whole time, and she just--” Hades wheezed, and Rose was barely holding in her laughter.

“--she says, and I will never forget,” Rose piped in, “this is word for word, I swear on your car, ‘Kore, why does the lizard taste like Dionysius smells?’ and Seph and I just lost it. Apparently, the tail had gotten into her mouth at once point, and I just--I can’t even explain it.” Dean wasn’t laughing as hard as they were, and Rose and Hades shared a look.

“If you knew Seph’s mom, you wouldn’t be able to breathe right now,” Hades said. Rose nodded.

“Honestly, I hope you never get to meet her. She’s one psycho bitch.”

“I’ve never heard you cuss so much,” Dean commented once he’d calmed his laughter.

“I will never hide my dislike of that woman,” Rose said. “Not ever. I put up with her for Seph’s sake, but I will never like her.” Dean nodded slightly, and she knew that he was thinking about his dad. Rose had always made it clear that she disliked John, but she dealt with him because of her loyalty to her boys. If she knew Dean, and she did, he was thinking that she’d been doing that longer than he’d known. “You had to be there, and if I ever thought you’d survive a party like that, I’d take you,” Rose said. “All those gods and nymphs get pretty wild. Wars have been started over those parties.”

“I’m not gonna get hurt, Rose,” he said, and his eyes flicked red for a brief second before going back to normal. She straightened, all humor lost from her eyes.

“That reminds me!” she said, and Dean actually looked startled. “You have some explaining to do, Dean Winchester!


	13. Chapter 13

The look that crossed over Dean’s face was humorous, and Hades sipped his wine again to keep from laughing. “Calm down, darling. You’re not in trouble,” Rose said with a smile. “I’d just like some answers for some questions, ones that you can answer while Sammy and Seph are out and about.” Dean nodded.

“Okay.”

“I know time is different down here, and you and Sammy have obviously grown a bit. How long has it been for you?”

“Since we got here?” Dean mused, thinking for a moment. “About eight years. It took awhile to get everything in order.”

“What happened?” Dean settled back in his seat.

“After we left you and--who was it?”

“Castiel,” Rose answered.

“Yeah, him. We met Azazel in that grove, and he started spouting some crap about how we ruined his plans and that he’d just have to improvise now. I started to get the drop on him, but he waved his hand and sent both of us flying. I hit a tree, Sammy hit the ground and lost the blade you gave him, and then the next thing I know I’m in a cell with chains on my wrists. Sammy wasn’t with me, and I could barely see. I tried to keep track of how long I was in there, but there wasn’t any way for me to know if time was passing or not. They came and got me and shoved me into this gladiator ring thing, and my life was fight, eat, sleep, for the most part. I never saw Sammy. I still wasn’t sure how the days were passing, because they didn’t come get me to fight regularly. I think I was fighting demons, but I don’t know.” Dean ran a hand through his hair and got up to pour himself a glass of whiskey as he talked. “I’ve fought all my life, but there were a few times where I nearly didn’t make it.” Rose’s heart panged.

“Why didn’t you pray for me?” she asked painfully.

“I did, Rose. Every day.” She shook her head sadly.

“I never heard them. And I was always listening. Dean, darling, I’m so sorry.” Tears were gathering in her eyes. “If I’d have known--”

“I know,” he interrupted. “After awhile, I figured Hell was interfering with them or something. Anyway, one day, I was in my cell, healing up after a fight, when the door opened. When I looked up, Sammy was standing there, and he didn’t look any better off than I did. He came in, unlocked my chains, and we got out of there quick. He took me to this cave-thing on the other side of the Fire Lake, and we hid out down there for a while, planning.” Rose interrupted again.

“Was Sammy okay? Was he hurt?”

“He was limping a bit, said he’d had a run in with some demons while trying to find me and wretched his ankle.” Hades, in the meantime, was listening to the two of them talk quietly, sipping his wine occasionally. Rose knew he was taking mental notes of the conversation. “But while we talked, he said he’d decided to takeover Hell. He’d had enough of playing their games, and he knew that the two of us could make it better, more sensible. So, we started plotting. For years, we trained, fought, hunted, schemed, and killed demons and slowly made our way into the castle. One day, Sammy just walked into the throne room, sat down, and said that anyone who wanted the throne had to come through him. You were right, Rose, the Princes weren’t happy about that, and we had to kill all of them too. There was another demon, Lilith, who tried to cause trouble. I took care of her personally.” There was a tone in his voice that Rose recognized. Lilith had tried to hurt Sammy, and Dean just didn’t allow that kind of thing to fly. “Everything else settled down after that, and we whipped Hell into shape. Sammy’s working on how crossroad deals are going to work right now. We’re thinking ten years here before changing stations, if you’ve sold your soul for good reasons. We were actually hoping to talk to you about that, Lord Hades.” Dean turned to the god now, who hummed in response.

“I’m curious, Mr. Winchester,” Hades answered. “When was it during all of this that you became a Knight of Hell?” Dean gave a half-grin, not frazzled by the question at all.

“Right after I killed Abbadon. Her, I took my time with. She caused a lot of stir, trying to raise a rebellion. Even tried to stab Sam. She shot me.” Dean pulled up his shirt to show a scar. Rose hissed, her heart clenching painfully and tears springing to her eyes again.

“I--I didn’t feel any of it,” she whispered, and Hades placed a hand on her arm gently. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m--I’m supposed to protect you and Sammy, but this--”

“Rose, it’s not your fault,” Dean said. “We figured it out just before you came here. There’s warding on Hell to block out people calling for help so angels and Heaven can’t hear them all the time. They’re damned here for punishment. The noise can get pretty distracting. It’s not your fault at all.” Rose hugged herself, giving him a pained look.

“Can--can I--?” Dean sighed, nodding his head. Rose stood up and placed a hand over the scar, shaping the skin back to its smooth form. Dean hissed a little, and Rose apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re an angel, I’m a Knight. It was gonna sting.” Rose sat back down. “Anyway, right around the time I finished Abaddon off, I just felt a shift. I didn’t know what happened, but it didn’t bother me much. I felt stronger, a bit more in control, a bit more dangerous. When I went to meet up with Sammy, he noticed it too, and we didn’t really know what happened until my eyes changed in the middle of dinner. He about exorcised me on the spot if we hadn’t both felt the shift. But I’m still me, Rose. You know that.” Rose nodded.

“I know. It’s going to take some getting used to, but I know it’s still you. I guess I was just--I’m supposed to protect you and Sammy, darling. And you’ve been on your own for eight years without me. To me, it’s felt like eight months. And to know that I’ve been away from you for so long? When you needed me the most? I’m not happy about it.” Dean was silent for a moment, sipping his whiskey.

“We know you wouldn’t leave us,” he finally said. “If we’d known that our prayers really weren’t getting through, we would’ve tried something else. Really, we only figured out about the warding thing about a month ago. By then, we’d figured out that you weren’t on Earth anymore.”

“I’ve been with Hades and Seph,” she answered. “I knew you were in Hell, but I couldn’t go in there by myself, in case you were in danger. An angel in the Hell I knew? A beacon for trouble.” Dean huffed a laugh, and Rose smiled at him a bit. “I was waiting for Hades’ person to find news about you. If I’d known you were alive and well, I would have been here in the heartbeat.”

“We know,” Dean replied. “But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” Rose grinned.

“You’re not getting rid of me, either.”

“Actually, we were hoping that we would be able to find you so you could help us with things around here,” Dean said. “Sammy and I may be reconstructing Hell, but we don’t know anything else about these places. We were hoping that you’d help us with Heaven.” Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

“Darling, I’d love to, but you remember the last conversation I had with my brothers and sisters. Aside from Castiel, who I haven’t spoken to since the day we went after Azazel. They don’t like me very much.”

“Well, could Castiel help us? Be the ambassador or something?”

“He might. He said he wanted us to be friends again. He may be willing to help. I can ask, I suppose.” Suddenly, the door flew open, and all three of them jumped to their feet. Seph pranced into the room, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“Well, I must say, that was a successful walk!” she said happily. Sam walked into the room at a much more subdued pace, and from the look on his face, Seph hadn’t gone easy on him, as Rose had suspected. “Did you three have a good time?”

“We talked about Midsummer,” Rose answered. Seph went pale.

“Miriam! You promised you wouldn’t talk about that again!”

“I did no such thing! I will take any and all chances to sully your mother’s name!”

“Miriam! It’s so embarrassing!”

“You’re right. Sometimes, I’m shocked you two are actually related.”

“Miriam!” Seph exclaimed, and Hades chuckled lowly. She rounded on her husband. “Don’t you laugh, mister. You’re just as bad as she is!” His eyes widened comically large.

“Me? Sephie, my love, my darling, my most precious gem, I am the King of the Underworld. I would never stoop so low.”

“Yeah right, and your brothers are faithful to their wives.” Rose, who had taken a sip of her wine, spewed it out, unfortunately all over Dean.

“Sorry,” she apologized, but Dean shook his head, wiping his face with his hand. “Seph!” Persephone hummed and stole the rest of her husband’s wine, finishing off the glass with the air of a smug goddess who knows she’s won.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stood beside Sam and Dean as Hades and Persephone climbed into their chariot to go back to the Underworld. “Don’t forget about next week, Miriam!” Persephone called back.

“I’ll be there,” Rose answered, a smile on her face. “Stay out of trouble!”

“Never!” With a laugh, she and her husband were gone, and the other three turned to go back into the castle.

“So, what’s on the agenda today, boys?” Rose asked, looking over at her charges.

“Well, we’ve got some--things to handle,” Sam said, giving her a bit of an uncomfortable look. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Such as?”

“Well, we captured the Princes of Hell a while back, and--” he trailed off.

“Ah, I see. Why don’t I just head back to Earth and talk to Castiel while the two of you do that?”

“Would you?” Sam asked, looking grateful. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

“Of course, Sammy,” she said. “The two of you be careful. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” In an instant, she was gone, sitting atop the Cliffs of Dover and looking down at the ocean. A few moments after that, Castiel stood beside her.

“You’ve returned,” he said.

“I have.”

“I haven’t heard from you in a long time.”

“How long would that be?”

“Miriam, you don’t know?”

“I haven’t been on Earth, Castiel.”

“It’s been years since you went after your charges. Almost four years.” Rose hummed, but didn’t offer an explanation.

“Well, I’m back now, and I need your help.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help you.”

“I need you to come to Hell with me.” She felt his surprise.

“For what? Nothing has happened to the Winchesters. If they died, we would know.”

“Oh, no, they aren’t dead. But I do need your help with them.”

“Why are they--” Castiel cut himself off. “Oh, I see. We had not learned that Sam Winchester had taken the throne.”

“Well, you’re about to. They want you to be their ambassador between them and Heaven.”

“What?” His voice was sharp, but Rose wasn’t intimidated.

“They’ve changed so much, Castiel. They’re nothing like Lucifer or anyone else who’s tried to rule Hell. They want peace, or at least an understanding between Heaven and Hell regarding souls and things of that nature.”

“You want me to work with Hell?”

“Castiel, please,” she asked, standing up to look at him. “Please, just hear them out; see what they’ve done. They’ve already proven themselves to the others of the Afterlife. Let them show you and all of Heaven what they’ve done, too.”

“You were with Hades again,” Castiel said.

“I was, and if you have a problem with that, you can keep your opinions to yourself. But that has nothing to do with this. They’ve talked to me about what they’ve been changing, and what they want to change, and it’s good. Castiel, they’re still hunters. They want to take out the monsters still. They’re still good men. I know you don’t trust them, but you trusted me once.” Castiel scrutinized her silently for several minutes.

“Very well.”

“Swear to me that you won’t harm them.” He tilted his head at her.

“Why would I--”

“Swear it.” Castiel gave her a look.

“I swear not to harm your charges.”

“Good. If you try, I will kill you without hesitation. Just so you know before we get there. My first duty has always been to protect them, and I will do it.” With that, the pair flew down to Hell, stepping into the throne room. Sam was sitting on his throne, overlooking something on a notepad. Dean was nowhere to be seen, initially, but she knew he was standing in a shadowy corner of room, silently watching for danger. Sam looked up when the pair stepped into the hall, and he gave Rose a small nod in greeting. Rose stepped forward and gave a bow in response.

“Sire, this is the angel Castiel. He’s agreed to come and hear your plans for the arrangement with Heaven.” Sam didn’t bother standing, instead cooly examining Castiel, who was unwavering under his gaze.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to meet today to discuss things, Castiel,” Sam said. “I’ve got some traitors to deal with. If you can come back tomorrow, we can more thoroughly discuss things. Castiel gave a small nod and disappeared, not even bothering to say anything. Rose turned and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“Was that really necessary?” she asked, and Sam gave her a wry grin in response.

“I’m a king. He’d best learn that now.” Rose rolled her eyes, stepping to stand behind him at his throne and observe quietly as Sam dealt with the punishments of a few low-level demons who had tried to free the Princes (who were now dead, as Sam whispered to her in-between trials). Later, after closing court for the day, the brothers took Rose to their living area of the castle. She smiled, looking around the wing of the castle with it’s dark wood, fancy chandeliers, and comfortable couches.

“Go a little overboard, did you?” she teased.

“Queen Persephone is sending her designer over tomorrow with the things she ordered,” Sam said, looking a little uncomfortable with that sentence. Rose laughed.

“Don’t look so worried,” she said with a smile. “Seph has always had a great eye for things. You should have seen the mansion before she moved in. Ick.” Rose shook her head. “Hades had the ultimate angst-filled bachelor pad. Now? It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.”

“She doesn’t have a designer?” Sam asked. Rose gave him a smile and shook her head.

“Oh, sweetheart, she’s coming herself to make sure everything is set up correctly. She’ll probably stay for a few days too, which means Hades will be here as well.” All the color left Sam’s face, and Rose started laughing. Dean snorted and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey at the bar on one wall of their common area. “I thought you liked them, Sammy?”

“I do!” he protested. “I just--I didn’t--”

“Sweetheart, you’re a good man, and we all know that, but you made a fatal mistake at the start of this. You unintentionally contradicted Seph when you said that you thought this place looked fine the way it was.” Dean snorted again.

“Is she bringing flowers?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. If she does, they’ll be fake ones. Hell can’t hold life like that. The Underworld only has them because she lives there most of the time. When she isn’t there, all the flowers die, and Hades copes by having ones made of jewels put everywhere. But no, she’s very classy about it. It looks wonderful now; it’ll look gorgeous when she’s done. Trust me. All those notes she gave you when she was here? Just to scare you. The real stuff will be much better.” She looked around some more. “Besides, you didn’t do any of this, did you?” Both brothers were silent. “That’s what I thought. Seph’s very good. You’ll be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

oday was the day. This was it. Rose was careful to check every feather and every hair to make sure they were in place. Frankly, this was all a bit over-the-top for her tastes, but this was what they’d been working towards for the better part of six months (well, in Earth time. In Hell, it’d been about six years). The conference hall was fully secured, and everyone who was anyone in the supernatural world was there. Her boys were dressed impeccably in their suits, hair styled carefully and standing tall. Rose took up her place next to her boys. She stood behind them, but between them, clearly visible to all that sat before them. Thunder crashed loudly, and the lights flickered, and Rose smirked a bit as she stretched her wings high and wide, their full size and might casting large shadows on the walls behind them. The feathers may appear a little singed (and they were, as she spent most of her time in Hell now), but she was by no means weak, and these two were under her protection. She rarely showed her full might, as that wasn’t who she was. But this? She silently dared anyone in the room to try to contradict or endanger her charges. They’d find themselves quickly and effectively sent to whatever afterlife awaited them. The room was silent as Sam stepped up to the podium, Dean guarding one side of him as he always did. Rose stood on his other, her wings still extended. Sam began his speech that he’d been practicing for months. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to meet with me today. I hope for this to be a start of a new world for all of us, new beings and old. For years, monsters, hunters, and humans have been in competition with one another. Now, I propose a new world, a new balance, for all of us, so no one goes hungry, and there is no more needless struggle.” He blinked, and Rose felt the shift. He was about to go off the cuff now. Here we go. “As most of you are aware, I’ve spent the last several months residing as King of Hell, with my brother as my advisor. This will be the permanent solution. I have no intention of leaving the throne for the rest of eternity. I’ve also sent envoys to your leaders, your spokespeople, your communities, to discuss the changes that I want to make to our worlds. I hope you find these changes suitable. If not, there is room for negotiation, within reason.” Sam turned to Rose, who nodded. She stepped forward to start her piece, which she was _not_ going to improvise, thank you.

“The humans are off limits,” she said simply, and there was murmuring amongst the crowd. “Innocents will no longer be massacred and attacked randomly. Instead, the Alphas of the monsters have been informed to integrate their communities near specific spots that have been given to them with the intention of giving their people room to grow and expand. You will note that these spots are situated near major prisons and war zones. The _guilty_ are free game. The ones who commit atrocities, who harm those less fortunate, who cheat and lie their way through life; those the humans cal monsters; they will serve as the meals you require.”

“If a monster steps out of line, they _will_ be dealt with by us,” Dean spoke up, and Rose let him take over. “Hunters have been informed of the areas of designated living, and they know what to look for now. A monster, god, or any other supernatural being that harms an innocent will be hunted down like an animal until they are taken out. If the hunters are killed or unsuccessful--” Dean trailed off and smirked a bit. “--let’s just say I’ve taken a liking to my new pets.” Outside of the conference room, there was barking and growling, and the members of the room shifted uncomfortably.

“The realm of the Afterlife will continue mostly in its current fashion,” Sam picked up. “However, there will be one change that humans need not know about, and will mainly only affect Hell and Heaven. If a human sells their soul for the betterment of another--a sister for her mother, a man for his partner--they will go to Hell for the equivalent of ten years in Hell before being taken to Heaven. Selling their soul must have a consequence, but it will not be permanent. Gods, goddesses, I cannot guarantee that humans will honor you as they once did. However, you must also dissuade any sacrifices of humans made in your name. Don’t honor them. Human life is vital for all of our livelihood. Ensure that tradition is ended. That is your job, if you have followers that still partake in that ritual.”

“Mythical creatures,” Rose continued, “you will be given tracks of land as well, and have protective barriers placed near you so that you will be able to live in peace at last. Again, respect human life, and you will be left alone. Begin causing trouble, you will be dealt with.”

“We don’t mean for this to sound like a takeover,” Sam said. “I assure you I have consulted many members of the supernatural world to ensure that all needs are met as well as I can plan them. Should you have any tips or questions, you’ve been given packets with information on them as to how to make sure your opinions are known. Are there any questions at this moment?” Instead of the raised hands they expected, applause broke out, and Rose felt a smile stretch over her mouth. She’d known they had the support of the members of the room as soon as Sam had opened his speech. For only being a pre-law student, he’d taken into account as many laws and opinions and traditions as he could. There were many drafts of his changes, and he’d worked tirelessly for this to work. Rose had never been more proud of him. Sam gave a nod of thanks, and the trio stepped down from the stage. Once they were out of the eyes of the members, Rose pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said over the din of the still-going applause. He squeezed her tightly in response.

“Thank you, Rose.”

“C’mon, I’m hungry!” Dean urged, and Rose rolled her eyes in response, laughing at his predictability.

“Dean, darling, didn’t you eat before we came here?”

“No! I didn’t have time!”

“He took too long in the shower again,” Sam stage-whispered as they made their way to the reception hall. Rose laughed, and two guards opened the door for them when they entered When they arrived, they were met with thunderous applause, and the trio waved graciously and gave polite nods before taking their seats at the head table. The food was quickly served, and the conversation was quickly deafening within the hall. There was a constant stream of people coming to talk to Sam and say how happy they were that their people would have a home and a livelihood, that he had their support, etc, and Sam was barely able to touch his meal because he was continuously interrupted. However, finally, the event came to a close, and they were able to make their escape. They dressed in their old clothes (the boys in plaid, and her in her favorite jumper), and they climbed into the Impala to ride for a while and destress. Dean was driving, as usual, and Rose sat in between the two in the front, for a change. They were miles away from the city finally, and the music was filling the silence, though they weren’t uncomfortable at all. “We did it,” Sam finally said. “We actually did it.” Rose grinned happily, and Dean smiled, his eyes on the road that stretched out in front of them for miles on end.

“I think we need a vacation for all of that,” Dean said.

“Where do you wanna go?” Sam asked.

“I dunno. Some beach somewhere, where I don’t have to deal with screaming children all the time.”

“Would now be the time to tell you that Hades and Seph have a vacation home in the Pacific we could use?” Rose asked, and the boys both looked at her.

“What?”

“Hey, sometimes they don’t wanna be in the Underworld. They are nearly as old as the hills,” she said. She grinned at them, and Dean laughed as he rolled down the windows and turned up the music.

“Let’s go!” he said loudly over the music, and the Impala’s engine roared at he sped up, tearing down the road way over the speed limit. It didn’t matter that they would have a kingdom to run, and policies to implement, and a thousand other things to do back in Hell. For this moment, and probably the next week or so, they had time to themselves (they had a trusted second-in-command to take care of Hell for the moment) for once in a very long time. As his brother sped up, Sam laughing loudly and whooped for joy, and Rose joined in the laughter, Dean chiming in soon after. They had each other, and that was really all that mattered. They sped towards the horizon, and Rose reflected on the moment she’d seen that tiny, bright soul that was Dean Winchester for the first time and how much her life had changed since she’d become his guardian angel. Silently, never ceasing in her laughter, she sent up a silent prayer.

“Thank you, Father, wherever you are, for giving me this job. I know why you asked us to love humanity, and I will do so until I am wiped from existence. Thank you.” She didn’t get a response, and she didn’t expect one, but she did feel just a little bit of extra happiness bubble up in her chest, and she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

  
The End


End file.
